Dewi Until Heaven
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Dewi's life was full of sufferness as she's AIDS patient, but there was one Autobot cured of her heart. Prowl/OC.
1. Prologue

**Dewi Until Heaven**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**There was one girl, she had nothing, but there's something.... changed her life at all.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

There was one 15 year old girl. She walked along the corridor of one building, holding with one wheeled rod with water tube that injected to her wrist.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Hi, my name is Dewi. Dewi Karina. I stayed here since I was little. My cousin also live here. She worked as a nurse. But.... I don't know where are my parents. They didn't take me away from here. I'm really missed my parents. They supposed to love me, and care after me. But they not ignored me. They thought I'm of what?**

Dewi looked over the fence of that hospital. Actually, Dewi stayed in one hospital in Detroit city.

"Dewi," said Dewi's cousin, Mimi. She worked as nurse.

"Dewi, it's lunch time," said her again.

"Mmm..." murmured Dewi. "Okay,"

Dewi followed after her cousin to her ward.

She sat on her bed as Mimi took the wheeled table toward that bed. On that table were plate of rice, and some vegetables and fish. Also cup of water.

Mimi held of that plate, as she feed Dewi of some rice to her mouth. But Dewi shook her head.

"Dewi, why you don't want to eat?" asked Mimi. "If you don't want to eat, you can't fell better,"

"Where are my parents?" asked Dewi.

Mimi muted for a while.

"Sis, I asked you, where are my parents?" asked Dewi again.

Mimi placed that plate on that table, she cried but she beared it.

"Dewi..." said Mimi. "I'll tell you about this, but you don't be shocked,"

"Tell me, sis," said Dewi. "Where are my parents?"

"Actually.... actually....."

"Actually what? I can't wait for this!"

"Actually your parents were not come back here. They're busy of their work,"

Dewi felt frusted.

"They're busy? What they're doing?" asked Dewi.

"Dewi..." Mimi drying her tears. "Since your father had been imprisoned, your mom worked hard to raise you up. Unfortunately, her business that she had done caused her forgot to care of you,"

"Luckily I'm working here, so I took you here and you're grown up here while waiting your parents come back," said her again.

"So, where are they now?" asked Dewi.

"I don't know,"

Dewi felt frusted once again.

"Why do you not to call my parents to take me away from here? You're so silly!" shouted Dewi as she woke up from her bed and ran away from her ward.

"Dewi! Dewi!" Mimi tried to get after her but she had a call from one doctor to manage of one patient as soon as possible.

....

That time, Dewi ran along the corridor of that hospital. She ran, crying and crying.

**What happen next to her? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	2. If I Know

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri, SeasonSinger, shadowwriter01 and sorrelshift for the reviews.**

**Now, chapter 2!!**

That time, Dewi ran along the corridor of the hospital.... She cried.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Enough! I know what was happen to me. I don't have parents. They're died when I was a baby. Or they thrown mw away from them, then somebody picked me and sent me here. Yes, I'm parentless. I'm freak. I don't have anybody here. I only have Mimi......**

She stopped at one palma tree, beside the fence of the hospital. She looked much humans walked out happily.

**See? All humans out there can go out happily, they have a parents, they can go to anywhere that they want. But me? I'm only be taken here. HERE. But......**

She looked to the sky. She missed of her parents.

**Mum... Dad... I missed you.....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai ku tahu…._  
_Kapan tiba ajalku…_  
_Ku akan memohon tuhan tolong panjangkan umurku…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_When my death is come_  
_I will ask to God, please get me of long live_

**I'm really want to meet you.... I wanna meet you......**

Dewi placed her head at the metal fence, cried.

"Dewi," shouted Mimi, as she's there. "Dewi, come back here,"

"Keep away from me!" shouted Dewi. "I want my parents! I want them come back here to take me!!"

Mimi tried to persuade Dewi. "Dewi, don't to be like that. Your parents can't come back here. They're so busy..."

Dewi ran away from Mimi. She walked after her.

Dewi walked into the ward, laid on the bed as she cried.

"Dewi, don't become like this," said Mimi. "Okay, okay... Dewi, your parents will come here soon,"

"Really?" asked Dewi. She jumped happily on the bed.

"Dewi! Dewi! Stop jumping there!"

Dewi stopped jumping.

"Dewi, I... I... I have something to tell you...." said Mimi.

"What's that?" asked Dewi.

Mimi flattered as she want to say of something. Then, she went out from the ward.

"Sis Mimi, what happen? Tell me?" asked Dewi. But Mimi disappeared.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai ku tahu…_  
_Kapan tiba masaku…_  
_Ku akan memohon tuhan jangan kau ambil nyawaku…_  
_Aku takut akan semua dosa dosaku…_  
_Aku takut dosa yg terus membayangiku…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_When the time is come_  
_I will ask to God, please don't take my soul away_  
_I'm afraid of all of my sins_  
_I'm afraid of the haunted sins_

Dewi's POV  
Why Sis Mimi get away from me? There's must be she want to tell me of something. But what?

There, Dewi saw of one book on the table. She held it and read it.

She shocked as she read of some data about herself.

_Name: Dewi Karina_  
_DOB: 15 July 2088_  
_Origin: Detroit, Michigan, USA_

_Parent's Data_  
_Father's name: -unknown-_  
_Father's DOB: -unknown-_  
_Father's origin: -unknown-_

_Mother's name: -unknown-_  
_Mother's DOB: -unknown-_  
_Mother's origin: -unknown-_

What? I don't have a parents? So, what did Sis Mimi tell me about my parents.....

And she read of something below of the data....

_Medical Status_  
_Blood Class: AB +_

_Note: ...._

What? I'm.......

"Dewi?" Mimi came suddenly.

"Dewi, why do you read this book? This is not of your business," Mimi took that book from Dewi.

"Sis Mimi, tell me the truth. Where are my parents?" shouted Dewi.

"Emm..." Mimi murmured.... "Dewi, this is the true explaination. Actually, your parents....."

"What happen?"

"They died, a long time ago...." Mimi lowed her head down. "They died of AIDS,"

"What?" Dewi shocked. Then, she ran away once again. This time, Mimi can't get after her.

"Dewi! Where are you going? I haven't finished yet," shouted Mimi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai ku tahu…_  
_Malaikatmu kan menjemputku…_  
_Izinkan aku mengucap kata taubat padamu…_  
_Aku takut akan semua dosa dosaku…_  
_Aku takut dosa yg terus membayangiku…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_The angels will get after me_  
_Please let me to say of repent to you_  
_I'm afraid of all of my sins_  
_I'm afraid of the haunted sins_

That time, Dewi ran away to the bottom floor of the hospital. She stopped as one strecher of one patient walked in. Then, she continued running.

**Dewi's POV**  
**I couldn't believe it. My parents are listed of unknown in my data. And Sis Mimi said, they died of AIDS. I can't believe it! They must be still alive!! I want to meet them. Mimi was wrong. They're still alive!**

Dewi walked, crying. She knew of much bluff that maked by Mimi. Yeah, Mimi was just want to make her calm. And she afraid to tell the truth to Dewi.

That time, she heard of one dialogue between the doctor and Mimi.

"Doctor, I've tell the truth to Dewi but she still belive of her parents still alive," said Mimi.

"I know. Dewi is still a kid and she didn't know of what really happen to her," said the doctor. "But she need to know the truth of herself. Her parents died of AIDS and Dewi had been found in the garbage by somebody. But you need to know, Dewi has positive HIV and she'll die sooner,"

"I want to tell her but..."

Dewi walked toward them slowly, cried.

"So?" asked Dewi. "my parents died of AIDS... is true?"

"Dewi, I know this is too hard for you but...."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ampuni aku dari segala dosa dosaku…_  
_Ampuni aku menangis ku bertaubat padamu…_  
_Aku manusia yang takut neraka…_  
_Namun aku juga tak pantas disurga…_

(Translated in English)  
_Please forgive me from all of my sins_  
_Please forgive me, I'm cried to repent to you_  
_I'm such a human who afraid of a hell_  
_By the way I'm not deserved to heaven_

Dewi started to cry.

"Why am I need to be suffered like this? What's my fault to them?" Dewi cried.

"Dewi.." Mimi persuaded her. "Don't cry here. You're a good girl, right, Dewi?"

Dewi stopped to cry. "But... really the...."

"Dewi, I'll tell the truth. But we need to go to the suitable place to talk,"

There, Dewi and Mimi walked to the hospital park. They sat on one bench.

"Dewi, I know this will hurting you," said Mimi.

"Emm.... sis Mimi, is that true that my parents..." asked Dewi.

"Yes, I'm really want to say yes, yes to your answer,"

Dewi started to cry.

"Dewi, why are you crying?" asked Mimi.

"No wonder my parents don't want to take me home. That's why no one want to be my friend. They thought..... they thought...." said Dewi, cried.

"They thought I'll infected my diseases to them! I'm so disgusting!!" Dewi cried louder.

"Dewi, don't say like that. Be calm," Mimi tried to persuade her. "Dewi, this is not your fault. You not deserved to get that infection. This is all of your parent's fault. Your dad was a drug addict, and he used to torture your mom to be a whore so he can get her money to buy drugs. Until one day, your dad had been imprisoned due to murdering....."

"And what happen to me?" asked Dewi.

"You born 2 weeks after your dad had been in lock up. Since then, your mom was so desperated to get much money to afford you. Thus she became a prostitute,"

"Probably you got HIV infection from your dad or your mom, then it infected to you since you were in her womb," said Mimi again.

"No wonder....." said Dewi. "You kept this secret from me...."

"Sorry for this, Dewi. I kept this secret for your safety For your sake... Your dad died of AIDS in lock up a few years later...... and a few months after that, your mom followed him too........ That time, my mom also your aunt (Mimi's mom also Dewi's mother's sister) heard of your mom's death...... she refused to care after you. She said, you got AIDS from your parents. You deserved to die,"

Dewi started to cry.

**Dewi's POV**  
**I'm deserved to die. Yes, I have positive HIV and I need to die following after my parents. But why am I still alive? Why not God take my life?**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andai ku tahu…._  
_Kapan tiba ajalku…_  
_Izinkan aku mengucap kata taubat padamu…_  
_Aku takut akan semua dosa dosaku…_  
_Aku takut dosa yg terus membayangiku…_  
_Ampuni aku dari segala dosa dosaku…_  
_Ampuni aku menangis ku bertaubat padamu…_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_When my death is come_  
_Please let me to repent to you_  
_I'm afraid of all of my sins_  
_I'm afraid of the haunted sins_  
_Please forgive me from all of my sins_  
_Please forgive me, I'm cried to repent to you_

"Dewi, since I worked here, I'm really pity of you," said Mimi. "Thus, I took you here. and I cared of you,"

"Sis Mimi...." said Dewi, "Thanks for caring me.... If don't, maybe you don't know what will happen to me,"

"I know you'll saying like that, Dewi,"

Mimi and Dewi hugged.

"But are you not worry to be infected?" asked Dewi.

"Dewi, why do you say like that? I'll never infected of AIDS even I cared of you, I never abondened you, even you have a positive HIV, and you'll die sooner," said Mimi.

"Thanks a lot, sis Mimi....." Dewi cried as she hugged that nurse.

**Mimi's POV**  
**Poor Dewi. She don't have any else in this Earth, unless me. Huh.... Dewi, as long as you still alive, I'll make sure you'll be protected and be loved by me. Yes, I'll take care of you forever......**

* * *

**_Time: 9.00 PM_**  
**_Place: Detroit Hospital_**

That night, after Dewi had a dinner, she reading of one book on the bed. Mimi was in her work to help one another patient with another doctors and nurses.

That time, Dewi felt of something wrong to her. She held of one remote control to watch TV, but no interesting shows that night. She shut down the TV, as she pressed of one button, (to call any nurses for help)

A few mins later, no nurses came, even nurse Mimi. She pressed that button once again, but no answer received.

That makes Dewi frusted. She woke up from her bed, holding with one wheeling rod with water tube along together.

She walked directionlessly. She screamed of her cousin's name. But she was not there.

"Sis Mimi! Sis Mimi!!" she screamed to call after her cousin, but she was not in anywhere in that hospital.

That time.....

she heard of one air vehicle sound from outside as she took out the 'water injection' from her wrist' to ease her to run. She ran to the bottom floor of that hospital, ran downstairs toward the corridor. She saw of a few flying vehicles around the sky. That makes her curious. She ran out toward that gate as she looked up to the sky.

**Dewi's POV**  
**I feel this is my right time to get out from here. Yeah, my world used to be in this hospital. Until when I need to go out somewhere. Maybe this is the right time for me to.....**

**Yes, I know where am I need to go.**

She ran along the road after that air vehicles, she felt to know more. Where will she need to go. There's must be something interesting outside.

She ran following after those vehicles but.......

She stopped running as she arrived at high bank. She almost to fall down. That air vehicles disappeared from the sky.

"Oh, mean! I missed them!"

Suddenly, she stepped the broken rocks there, makes her fell down from 450 feet from there.

But she didn't fell at the ground, she fell on something. She had been taken up and she realised..........

She was on one helicopter.

Then, that helicopter transformed into the robot mode.

Megatron.

Dewi shocked and panicked, as she saw Megatron, the most fierce robot that she ever seen. She tried to get away but Megatron grabbed her tightly.

"Let me go, grey robot! Let me go!!" Dewi screamed and struggled. But....

"You're such a sweet organic," said Megatron. "And this is my right time to stay along with me...."

"What the? Help! Help! Somebody help me!!" Dewi screamed again, but no one's there. The hospital was too far from the scene.....

....

Meanwhile, Mimi went to the ward as she finished of her work.

She shocked as Mimi was not there. But she thought she's going to toilet.

But a few minutes later, she felt of something. She thought Dewi had getting herself away. She rushed out as she reported it to the workers to find Dewi.

...

Back to the scene....

Dewi was still struggling and screamed, as Megatron 'kidnapped' her. She tried to get away but.... what she can do?

"You never get away from me, female human... "Megatron smirked. "You'll be mine sooner,"

"You said what? HELP! HELP ME!!" screamed Dewi.

And then, one shuriken attacked Megatron suddenly. Then it turned back to one Autobot.

Prowl.

Dewi had been released from Megatron's hand suddenly, she fell down. Luckily, Prowl grabbed her safely and placed her on the ground.

"You better get away from here," said Prowl.

"What do you say?" asked Dewi.

"I said, get away from here!"

Dewi ran away from there as Prowl was ready to attack Megatron. He activated his samurai sword, while Megatron was ready with his double sword. They fought each other.

That makes Dewi stared over them.

**Dewi's POV**  
**There were 2 robots there. One was en evil grey robot, he wanted to own me. There was another good black robot, he wanted to protect me and he fighting against that grey robot to save me......**

That time, Megatron did his dirty fight with shot Prowl with his cannon. That makes Prowl thrown down to the ground, Dewi was so shocked, she rushed toward fainted him.

"Are you allright?" asked Dewi to Prowl. "You need to wake up! Wake up!!"

"That Autobot never wake up after he had been defeated by me, human...." said Megatron as he walked closer toward Dewi.

Dewi gasped, as Megatron moved his hand closer to her and grab her.

.

.

.

.

There was one sword attack makes Megatron failed to grab Dewi. Prowl did it.

That makes Megatron felt hurt at his hand due to it. Thus he decided to transform into his vehicle mode and leave the scene.

"Thanks..." said Dewi. "You black robot. For saving me from.... that grey robot,"

"You better go home now," said Prowl. "Maybe your parents worried of you,"

"I don't have home and parents, my parents..... were died....." Dewi talk slower.

Prowl smiled, staring to her. Then, he laying his hand to her.

"You want to go home with me?' asked Prowl.

"Emm.... sure." said Dewi. "I'm Dewi. Dewi Karina,"

"I'm Prowl,"

They held their hand together. Their relationship was begin.

**What happen next? GIVE ME A DRUGS, PLEASE! (REVIEWS, PLEASE!!) Whatever, Enjoy!!**


	3. You're in My Heart

**Thanks for SeasonSinger, shadowwriter01 and CartoonTeamAuthorAri once again for the reivews. Also to attie.**

**Also to Kira Fuego for faving this story!**

**Soundtrack in chapter 2: Andai ku tahu (If I know) bu Ungu**

**Chapter 3!!**

"You... Prowl?" asked Dewi.

"Why do you ask?" asked Prowl.

"I.... I...."

Prowl looked intently to her.

"I'm lost. I don't know where am I need to go," said Dewi. "My cousins is worrying about me,"

Prowl shook his head slowly.

**Prowl's POV**  
**Poor Dewi. She lost of her home and I need to help her. But before that, there's something that I want to tell her about.....**

Prowl got a call. He answered it.

"Prowl, did you find any Decepticons there?" asked Optimus Prime, from Autobot base.

"I've defeated Megatron," said Prowl. "With me is one human. She almost had been kidnapped by Megatron,"

"You better send her home,"

"But... she don't have it,"

That makes Optimus Prime thought of something.... But it disconnected suddenly!

"Prowl? Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime. "Can you hear me? Are you still online?"

...

The call disconnected suddenly as there's a heavily rain there. Prowl too Dewi, hiding at somewhere for shelter.

Dewi felt cold, shivering.

"You okay?" asked Prowl.

"I'm..." said Dewi, then she sneezed. "Okay,"

Prowl walked to the outside of the shelter place, as he laid his hand to get of some raindrops.

"Maybe we need to wait until the next morning," said Prowl. "It's heavily rain outside,"

Dewi stared toward Prowl. "So, we need to stay here?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cintaku tak berdusta_  
_Tak mengenal ingkar_  
_Tak kenal nestapa_  
_Cintaku hanya indah_  
_Hanya bahagia untuk selamanya_  
_Apa yang kurasakan ini_  
_Persembahan untuk dirimu_  
_Kau biarkan kasihku_

(Translated in English)  
_My love never lies_  
_Never known of evilness_  
_Never known of badness_  
_My love was just a kind_  
_Only a happily life ever_  
_What am I feeling about_  
_Was a performance for you_  
_You've let my love away....._

Prowl nodded.

Then, both of them slept side by side.

There's lightning and thunder outside along the heavy rain, makes Dewi felt scared.

But Prowl patted her so she can fell calm.

**Dewi's POV**  
**I've never been cared like this. Prowl.... can you tell me, are you sincerely for this?**

Dewi moved away from Prowl.

"Why do you keep yourself away from me?" asked Prowl.

"Sorry, Prowl," said Dewi. "I'm.... I'm......"

"Dewi..."

"I'm not a good girl,"

Prowl muted for a while. But then, he moved closer toward Dewi, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Dewi cried. "Prowl..."

(Real versionin Malay)  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal waktu_  
_Tak mengenal puitis_  
_hanya tulusnya hati_  
_mencintaimu tak mengenal ragu_  
_keyakinan hatiku hanya untuk dirimu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm loving you never known of time_  
_Never known of poetric_  
_Only the sincerely of my heart_  
_I'm loving you never known of doubt_  
_My heart confidence only for you always_

Prowl smiled, as he kissed Dewi once again.

**Prowl's POV**  
**Dewi, I... I know that you hidden of something from me. Just tell me the truth. I can accept you as well.**

"Prowl," said Dewi.

"Hmm?" Prowl murmured.

Dewi placed her head at his chestplate.

"Thanks for saving my life, Prowl," said Dewi again.

They slept.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cintaku tak berdusta_  
_Tak mengenal ingkar_  
_Tak kenal nestapa_  
_Tak ada seribu janji_  
_Hanya bahagia untuk selamanya_  
_Apa yang kurasakan ini_  
_Persembahan untuk dirimu_  
_Kau benarkan kasihku_  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal waktu_  
_Tak mengenal puitis hanya tulusnya hati_  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal ragu_  
_Keyakinan hatiku hanya untuk dirimu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_My love never lies_  
_Never known of evilness_  
_Never known of badness_  
_Never had of thousands promises_  
_Only happiness forever_  
_What am I feeling about_  
_Was a performance for you_  
_You've let my love away....._  
_I'm loving you never known of time_  
_Never known of poetric_  
_Only the sincerely of my heart_  
_I'm loving you never known of doubt_  
_My heart confidence only for you always_

At the next day..... (6.30 AM)

The rain stopped.

Prowl and Dewi went out from their shelter place.

"Where will we to go?" asked Dewi.

Prowl transformed into the vehicle mode. Dewi just moved into that tricycle.

They leaved the scene.

...

**7.00 AM**  
**Autobot base, Detroit.**

The tricycle arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.

Dewi walked into the base and she looked over surounding.

"Is it.. your home?" asked Dewi.

"Actually, this is an Autobot base," said Optimus Prime, as he came suddenly.

Dewi was shocked of Optimus Prime's appearance, she ran toward Prowl.

"Prowl, who is he?" asked Dewi.

"Actually, he is an Autobot leader, Optimus Prime," said Prowl.

"Prowl, what was happen to you that time?" asked Optimus Prime to Prowl.

"The heavy rain caused the our communication disconnected," said Prowl.

"And who is the human beside you?"

"She's Dewi. I met her when I tried to defeat Megatron. That time, Megatron kidnapped her,"

"Who's Megatron?" asked Dewi suddenly.

That makes Optimus Prime and Prowl stared toward Dewi.

"You better send her home," said Optimus Prime to Prowl.

(Real version in Malay)  
Apa yang kurasakan ini  
Persembahan untuk dirimu  
_Kau dengarkan kasihku_  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal waktu_  
_Tak mengenal puitis_  
_hanya tulusnya hati_  
_mencintaimu tak mengenal ragu_  
_keyakinan hatiku hanya untuk dirimu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_What am I feeling about_  
_Was a performance for you_  
_You've let my love away....._  
_I'm loving you never known of time_  
_Never known of poetric_  
_Only the sincerely of my heart_  
_I'm loving you never known of doubt_  
_My heart confidence only for you always_

At the same time, Bumblebee and the jet twins (Jetfire and Jetstorm) rushed toward them.

"Guys! There's some break news here!!" screamed Bumblebee.

That caused Optimus Prime and Prowl followed after them toward the television, Dewi followed after them.

_This is a lastest news that we received recently. There's one 15 year old girl known as Dewi Karina lost from Detroit Hospital since last night. And if you ever meet her, call her at number 6045-63357834225._

"Hey, is she..." asked Optimus Prime, then he looked toward Dewi.

"Prowl, you need to take her back to hospital. That's my order," said him again.

"Guys, shut up! More things here to talk," said Bumblebee.

_And we need to take her back to hospital, she had diagnosed as HIV / AIDS patient._

"Ha?" Bumblebee shocked suddenly, as he stared toward Dewi and....

"Get out from here, girl! You'll infect your disease to us!!" screamed Bumblebee

"What are you....?" asked Dewi. "Why am I need to get out?"

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?" asked Optimus Prime.

"You didn't hear what TV said to us? That girl in front of us is AIDS patient!" screamed Bumblebee. "She'll infect her disease to us!!"

"Bumblebee, you better get calm," said Sari suddenly.

"Get calm you said, Sari? She can infect AIDS to us!!"

"You mentioned of whom?"

"There,"

Sari looked toward Dewi.

"Don't be afraid, Bumblebee. She can't infect it to us," said Sari. "As long as we know how to care her,"

"Yeah, but we need to chase her out, Sari. She can infect AIDS to us!!" screamed Bumblebee.

"You said, Dewi will infect AIDS to us?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, she can," said Bumblebee.

"Listen here, Bumblebee. I don't know much of this," said Optimus Prime. "It seems AIDS is an organic diseases. It can't infect to us,"

That makes Dewi cried, placed her head on Sari's shoulder.

"Don't be sad, girl," said Sari. "I'm pity of you,"

"Thanks..." said Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal waktu_  
_Tak mengenal puitis hanya tulusnya hati_  
_Mencintaimu tak mengenal ragu_  
_Keyakinan hatiku hanya untuk dirimu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm loving you never known of time_  
_Never known of poetric_  
_Only the sincerely of my heart_  
_I'm loving you never known of doubt_  
_My heart confidence only for you always_

"Bumblebee, I want to ask you, you know what are we talking about?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Dewi. She come here," said Bumblebee. "And she's AIDS patient. She can infect her disease to us!!"

Prowl hitted the bee's head. "Watch out of your mouth, Bumblebee. We can't get AIDS even we take care of her,"

"But... Prowl, there's someone said that we can get AIDS if we're getting close to them,"

"And it sounds not cool, isn't it?" asked Jazz.

"You're right," said Optimus Prime.

"And we need to send Dewi back to hospital, big guy?" asked Sari.

"Perhaps,"

"But does she can..." asked Bumblebee.

"It never happen," said Prowl.

"Guys, I want to ask you, what is AIDS about?"

That makes all of them shocked.

"You said, you afraid of Dewi since she'll infect it to us, and you don't know of it?" asked Prowl.

"Em.... I just know of human's talk,"

"AIDS is a short word of _Acquired immune deficiency syndrome_. It caused of _Human immunodeficiency virus _also known as HIV virus," said Sari.

"Oh..." said Bumblebee.

"Next time, you need to know first what are you scared of," said Prowl.

"But I'm really scared. What if Dewi infected AIDS to us?"

"Okay, Autobots. Stop arguing about this small thing. We need to sent Dewi back to hospital," said Optimus Prime.

* * *

**Time: 3.00 PM**  
**Place: Detroit Hospital.**

There are 6 Autobots in vehicle mode (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm) arrived in front of that building, transformed into the robot mode.

Dewi rushed into the hospital. That time.......

Mimi, who walked out from the hospital, shocked as she saw Dewi came back. She ran toward Dewi and hugged her.

They cried.

"Dewi, where were you going? I'm really worried of you," said Mimi, cried.

"Sis Mimi, I'm so sorry," said Dewi. "I almost been kidnapped by one grey giant robot, but...."

Prowl walked toward them.

"And Prowl saved me," said Dewi again.

"Thanks, Prowl.... for caring my cousin," said Mimi.

"That's okay," said Prowl.

Bumblebee, Jazz and the jet twins walked toward them.

"Dewi, we need to go," said Prowl.

"Prowl ,but..." said Dewi. "But I'm really want to be with you,"

"But we have much role to do as protector of Detroit city," said Optimus Prime.

"Oh..." murmured Dewi.

"Dewi, I hope you never run away again," said Sari.

"Yeah, you better stay here, you have..." said Bumblebee, then he paused as Prowl stared at him.

"I mean, she's a good girl,' said the bee.

That time, the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the hospital.

Dewi cried as she waved her hand to them.

"Dewi, that's enough," said Mimi, as she took her inside back to her ward.....

....

**3 days later.....**

Dewi's life returned as usual. She sat on her bed, watching TV or reading a book, and she ate at her right time. But....

Dewi was so lonely. She thought of something.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Huh..... my life is so bored. I don't know what am I want to do right now....**  
**Prowl, where are you right now?**

"Dewi, somebody come here to visit you," said Mimi suddenly.

That makes Dewi surprised.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Who's there? My parents? Perhaps not, they died long time ago.**  
**But who else?**

Dewi walked out from her ward, following with Mimi.

There was one girl waited for her (wearing medic clothes) outside of the door of the quarantine ward for AIDS patient.

"Who are you?" asked Dewi.

That girl removed down her medic mask.

Sari Sumdac.

"You missed me?" asked Sari.

That makes Dewi screamed, hugging Sari.

"Hey! Where's Prowl?" asked Dewi.

"Prowl?" asked Sari.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, where's Prowl?"

Sari shook her head.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz and the jet twins came there.

"Sorry, Dewi. Prowl is gone," said Optimus Prime.

"This is all of your fault!" shouted Bumblebee. "You not supposed to come to Autobot base with Prowl. You've infected him!"

That makes Dewi cried suddenly. She ran away from them. Mimi tried to get after her but.....

"You ahould not to say like that to her. She's so sensitive," said Mimi.

"Err.... I think we've hurted her," said Optimus Prime.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

Meanwhile, Dewi rushed out from the building, as she stopped at one tree at the park there. She hugged that tree and cried.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Why do you leaved me earlier before me, Prowl? Am I too sinful for you? Yes, I'm so sinful. I'm not deserved to live. But..... I know that you've saved my life before. I won't reply of what you've done to me.....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Di hempas ombak_  
_Terdampar buih_  
_Menanti waktu pulang ke laut_  
_Begitu rindu_  
_Di pisah takdir_  
_Meniti saat bersulam cinta_  
_Lihat… lihat…_  
_Ke dalam mataku_  
_Sinarnya menyala_  
_Lihat… lihat…_  
_Ke dalam mataku_  
_Cintamu bertakhta (dihati)_

(Translated in English)  
_Being hitted by waves_  
_The bubbles stranded_  
_Waiting for return back to the sea_  
_Also the love_  
_had been seperated by destiny_  
_Waiting for been in love_  
_Look.. look.._  
_Into my eyes_  
_It's shiny as it enlights_  
_Look.. look..._  
_Inside my eyes_  
_Your love conquered (my heart)_

I'm so sinful for you, Prowl...... Please.....

Her grieve had been heard by Prowl (hang upside down on the tree)

**Prowl's POV**  
**Poor Dewi. She can't take of her griveness all of her life. Now, it's time for me to......**

Then, he dived down to the ground. But Dewi was still crying.

"Dewi," said Prowl.

Dewi stopped crying.

"Prowl?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sebelum ku kenal_  
_Dirimu siapa_  
_Aku tak kenali_  
_Apa itu cinta_  
_Setelah ku kenal_  
_Dirimu sebenar_  
_Kau cinta sejati_  
_Ku sandarkan jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_Before I known_  
_of who you are_  
_I never known_  
_What is love_  
_After I known_  
_Of the real you_  
_You're my true love_  
_I served myself for_

"Prowl, is that you?" asked Dewi.

Prowl kneed down, as he touched Dewi on her face.

"I'm here, Dewi," said Prowl.

Dewi cried as she hugged him.

"Prowl, I'm really missed you," said Dewi.

"I missed you too," said Prowl.

"Huh?"

Prowl smiled to her, as he kissed her cheek.

"Prowl, are you sure, that you'll never get sick after this?" asked Dewi.

Prowl nodded.

That makes Dewi kissed him much times.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Di gilis angin_  
_Tercarik awan_  
_Menanti detik sebelum hujan_  
_Begitu sendu_  
_Di guris resah_  
_Meniti hari bersulam tangis_  
_Lihat… lihat…_  
_Ke dalam mataku_  
_Sinarnya menyala_  
_Lihat… lihat…_  
_Ke dalam mataku_  
_Cintamu bertakhta (dihati)_

(Translated in English)  
_Being hitted by winds_  
_The clouds torn_  
_Waiting for time before rain falls_  
_Also grieveness_  
_Being hitted of worriness_  
_Waiting for time to cry_  
_Look.. look.._  
_Into my eyes_  
_It's shiny as it enlights_  
_Look.. look..._  
_Inside my eyes_  
_Your love conquered (my heart)_

That time, Dewi and Prowl walked around the park as they felt that time was a date for both of them.

"I used to stay in hospital since I was young. That time, my parents was passed away of AIDS. Then, my cousin, Mimi, who working as nurse here, she take care of me," said Dewi.

"And you never see the outside world?" asked Prowl.

"No, she said that much thing happen outside. Look at that day, when I tried to go out for the first time, then that grey robot kidnapped me. Luckily you saved me. If don't?"

Then, Dewi cried. "No one loves me. No one cared of me. I feel.... that I'm a very sinful person here. I feel that I want to suicide, but....."

"Dewi, I'm here," said Prowl.

"But for what?" asked Dewi. "I'm only to troubling you,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Takkan berganjak pendirianku ini_  
_Selagi kita tak kembali bersatu_  
_Selamanya_  
_Takkan berubah perasaan ini terhadapmu_  
_Biar digugat, biar dicabar, biar dihalang_

(Translated in English)  
_My perception never move away_  
_As long as we not reunited_  
_Forever_  
_My feelings to you never changed_  
_Even been disturbed, even been challenged, even been stopped_

"No, Dewi," said Prowl. "I'm here to protect you, also care of you. I know of who you are and it's time for you to know of outside world. You can't stay here for a long time only because of you got AIDS, otherwise you need to know, there's more thing that you need to know about you,"

"Really, Prowl?" asked Dewi.

Prowl nodded.

Dewi cried but she beared it. "I love you, Prowl!"

She hugged him. Prowl replied of her warm cuddle.

"I love you too, Dewi," whispered Prowl.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sebelum ku kenal_  
_Dirimu siapa_  
_Aku tak kenali_  
_Apa itu cinta_  
_Setelah ku kenal_  
_Dirimu sebenar_  
_Kau cinta sejati_  
_Ku sandarkan jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_Before I known_  
_of who you are_  
_I never known_  
_What is love_  
_After I known_  
_Of the real you_  
_You're my true love_  
_I served myself for_

"Okay, Dewi. Please don't cry. You're a big girl," said Prowl.

"Yeah," said Dewi. "I'm a big girl now,"

They walked back to the building, as they walked into the ward and.....

"SURPRISE!!" All the Autobots and Mimi shouted.

Dewi was so shocked. "Hey, what happen?"

Actually, the Autobots, Sari and Mimi held of one surpriseful birthday party for Dewi.

"Happy birthday, Dewi," said Mimi, as she kissed her at her cheek.

"You told them of this?" asked Dewi.

"Yes, I told them that today is your birthday, so they held of one birthday party for you,"

"Sorry for shouting you," said Bumblebee. "We're just kidding,"

"That's okay," said Dewi.

"Actually, Prowl planned of this," said Sari.

Dewi stared toward Prowl. He smiled.

"Thanks, Prowl," said Dewi, as she kissed him on his cheek.

That time, Dewi ate of birthday cake, Mimi feed her.

Then, Prowl got his turn to feed her of birthday cake.

Dewi was so happy. That was a very awesome birthday party that she had........

**And this is exclusive for DEWI UNTIL HEAVEN reader. ****If you're pity of Dewi's life as AIDS patient, copy and paste this sentences to your profile.**

**Soundtrack: Ketulusan Hati (Sincerely of Heart) by Anuar Zain**

**Bertakhta di hati (you're in my heart) by Faradhiya**

**Okay, GIVE ME A DRUGS PLEASE!! (REVIEWS PLEASE!) whatever, Enjoy!!**


	4. Before the Lights

T**hanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri, Darth Krande, JZ Belexes, shadowwriter01 and Wicked Crazy for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4!!**

That night, after the birthday party ended, Dewi was still remembering of the sweey moment.

_FLASHBACK START_

_"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Dewi. Happy birthday to you," The Autbots and Mimi sang._

_Then, Dewi was so surprised of seeing one round chocolate cake, her fav meal._

_"Dewi, make a wish," said Mimi._

_Dewi closen her eyes, then she blowed the candle. All of them cheered._

_Then, Prowl kissed her from behind, makes her shocked._

_"Happy birthday, Dewi," said Prowl. "I love you,"_

_"I love you too," said Dewi, then she hugged him._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Dewi, it's dinner time," said Mimi, as she brougt a tray of dinner meal to ward.

"Emmm...." Dewi murmured. "Nothing,"

"So, why not you have this dinner?"

"Uh, okay,"

Dewi had that dinner, with her mind thinking of Prowl.

**Dewi's POV  
****Since I met Prowl, my mind was nothing without him. Prowl, where are you right now? I'm really missed you.**

Dewi was lost of her appetite to eat anything. She only need Prowl. Only Prowl.

**time: 10.00 PM**

**Place: Detroit Hospital**

Mimi was finishing of her ask as nurse and Dewi's cousin.

She sudden got a call.

"Helo, Mimi Karina is here," said Mimi.

"Mimi, I want to talk with you," Her mother was talking with Mimi, via phone.

"Mom, I've finished my work. Can I take a rest?"

"No anymore, Mimi. I want you to quit of your job!"

"But, mom. this is my duty o help people,"

"I don't care! Actually, you become a nurse as you want to take care of that 'garbage' ,right?"

"Mom! Dewi is no a garbage! She even had AIDS, but I still love her. She need love for someone as she don't have anyone in this world,"

"Stop! Stop of caring of that garbage! Start from tomorrow, you need to quit your job,"

the call disconnected.

that caused Mimi was in dilemma.

**Mimi's POV  
****What am I need to do now? Mom need me to quit my job as nurse or I want to care Dewi?**

"Sis Mimi," said Dewi suddenly. "Why are you crying?"

Mimi cried her tears. "Sorry for this, Dewi. But..... but......"

Mimi rushed out from ward to the toilet. that time, Mimi cried as she looked through the mirror.

...

At the next day.....

Dewi woke up, as she pressed of one button to call the nurse.

One another nurse came.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Where is Sis Mimi?" asked Dewi.

"Sis Mimi had quit her job last night,"

"She quitted? Why?"

"I don't know,"

Dewi ran out from her ward, as she cried.

Dewi was going out from her ward to the park. While she looked through the fence, the Autobots came there, transformed into the robot mode.

"Hi, Dewi," said Bumblebee. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay," said Dewi, felt moody.

"Dewi, why are you looking moody? Are you have any problem?" asked Sari.

"Emm...." Dewi murmured.

Dewi walked to another way, keep herself away from them.

Prowl was looking to her.

**Prowl's POV  
****There's something hidden from Dewi. I need to know what is her problem**.

Prowl walked away from the Autobots.

"Hey, Prowl! Where are you going?" asked Optimus Prime.

That time, Prowl walked closer toward crying Dewi.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Sis Mimi had quitted her job. Now, I don't have anyone to accompany me. I don't have someone to tell her a story or my sad feelings. I don't have someone who can entertain me with her sing. Sis Mimi is my soul for me. Now, I need to do it all alone.**

"Dewi, are you alone?" asked Prowl.

Dewi cried before she answered. "Yes. Sis Mimi had quitted her job. I don't anyone else to accompany me."

"Dewi, sometimes we need to do ourselves, without any help from the others,"

"But, I need Sis Mimi. She's everything for me"

Dewi tried to stop crying but she can't to do so. Prowl looked toward her intently.

"Dewi,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hari ini kau datang riang_  
_Tersenyum buatku senang_  
_Kau hias dirimu_  
_Membuat hati bertambah sayang_  
_Tapi wajahmu semalam muram_  
_Mengapa dewi mengapa_  
_Mungkinkah aku bersalah_  
_Cubalah dewi katakan_

(Translated in English)  
_Today you came with happiness_  
_Your smile makes me feel happy_  
_You make yourself_  
_makes me more love you_  
_But yesterday you looked moody_  
_Why, Dewi? Why?_  
_Maybe it's my fault_  
_Try to say it to me_

"But I'm not always to be like that," said Dewi.

"Dewi, I hope you.... please understand of yourself. You have a little time to stay alive," said Prowl.

"So?"

"Please smile. Smile to me,"

"Smile?"

"Yeah,"

Dewi tried to smile but then she felt moody again.

That makes Prowl started to smile, so Dewi can reply his smile.

Then, Dewi replied.

"Now, that's the real you ,Dewi Karina,"

Dewi giggled, then she kissed him at his cheek,

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jangan dewi jangan begitu_  
_Senyum-senyumlah selalu_  
_Manis riang_  
_Wajah bertambah jelita_  
_Hari ini kau datang riang_  
_Tersenyum buatku senang_  
_Kau hias dirimu_  
_Membuat hati bertambah sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Don't be like that, Dewi._  
_Keep smiling_  
_with sweet smile_  
_You'll be more beautiful_  
_Today you came with happiness_  
_Your smile makes me feel happy_  
_You make yourself_  
_makes me more love you_

"But I'm not always to be like that," said Dewi.

"Dewi, I hope you.... please understand of yourself. You have a little time to stay alive," said Prowl.

"So?"

"Please smile. Smile to me,"

"Smile?"

"Yeah,"

Dewi tried to smile but then she felt moody again.

That makes Prowl started to smile, so Dewi can reply his smile.

Then, Dewi replied.

"Now, that's the real you ,Dewi Karina,"

Dewi giggled, then she kissed him at his cheek,

...

"Hey, what about you take me somewhere?" asked Dewi.

Prowl nodded, as he transformed into the vehicle mode, and Dewi moved to him.

That time, Prowl took Dewi to one national park. They spent their time to explore every inch of the forest and watching birds and wild animals. Dewi was so excited and she felt comfort for having a good friend and lover as Prowl.

**Dewi's POV  
Prowl, I'm really glad for having you. I feel..... I'm the happiest girl in the world.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hari ini kau datang riang_  
_Tersenyum buatku senang_  
_Kau hias dirimu_  
_Membuat hati bertambah sayang_  
_Tapi wajahmu semalam muram_  
_Mengapa dewi mengapa_  
_Mungkinkah aku bersalah_  
_Cubalah dewi katakan_

(Translated in English)  
_Today you came with happiness_  
_Your smile makes me feel happy_  
_You make yourself_  
_makes me more love you_  
_But yesterday you looked moody_  
_Why, Dewi? Why?_  
_Maybe it's my fault_  
_Try to say it to me_

Then, Prowl took Dewi to one flower park. Dewi love flowers. She used to pluck some flowers and made a bouqute or placing it on her ear. That time, Prowl placed one white rose to her ear as she arrived there.

**Prowl's POV  
You're such a pure girl, Dewi. Even you have......**

"Prowl?" asked Dewi. "What are you thinking about?"

'Nothing," said Prowl.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jangan dewi jangan begitu_  
_Senyum-senyumlah selalu_  
_Manis riang_  
_Wajah bertambah jelita_

(Translated in English)  
_Don't be like that, Dewi._  
_Keep smiling_  
_with sweet smile_  
_You'll be more beautiful_

"Actually, you're as special in me," said Prowl.

"I'm special?" asked Dewi. " Like what?"

"Well, it can't be described,"

Dewi giggled as she kissed him.

There, both of them went around of that park until late evening. There, Prowl sent her home to hospital.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hari ini kau datang riang_  
_Tersenyum buatku senang_  
_Kau hias dirimu_  
_Membuat hati bertambah sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Today you came with happiness_  
_Your smile makes me feel happy_  
_You make yourself_  
_makes me more love you_

"Can we going around again next time?" asked Dewi.

Prowl smiled, it seems he agreed.

Prowl transformed into the vehicle mode, leave the scene. Dewi rushed back to ward, and this time....

Mimi was not there.

What that nurse told her was true at all. Mimi had quit her job. But Dewi didn't know the reason she did that.

**Time: 09.30 PM**  
**Place: Detroit Hospital**

Dewi was only watching television. She felt lonely. Sis Mimi used to tell her a story or singing. But now?

**Dewi's POV**  
**I'm so lonely right now. Sis Mimi, tell me where are you going......**

Dewi looked at one drawer beside her bed. She opened it and it was one diary kept inside. She took it out as she opened it. That diary belong to Mimi since she used to work as nurse there.

One photo of her and Dewi kept as bookmark, Dewi read of one page.

_31st March,_  
_Dear diary_  
_My mom called me and she said that I need to quit her job. She said, why am I work as nurse? Although I have a Degree in Broadcasting, but I worked as nurse as I want to help the sick people, especially Dewi. She's not someone else. She's my cousin. But my mom phrobited me to be as nurse. That's too much risk._  
_I'm sorry for this, Dewi. But I need to obey against my mom. I know that she hate you. She said, you're a garbage. Alive for nothing. She said, our life is nothing if we had AIDS, especially if we've been infected without being noticed. And... __I know Dewi got AIDS, but that's not her fault. Actually, her parents make her life going to be like this. Dewi, I'm so sorry, I need to quit my job._

That makes Dewi cried. Mimi leaved her forever. She didn't know where is she going. Dewi opened page by page and she saw of one personal biodata in back page.

She read every inch of the data. Her realname, her home adress, her mobile phone.....

Then, Dewi took that diary as she walked out from the ward. She took a lift to the ground floor of the hospital.

There, she walked to one phone booth nearby. She had some coin, she inserted it and she dialled Mimi's mobile number. She waited for it and.....

"I'm sorry, this number had been not used by his/her owner"

Dewi not given up. She inserted one more coin and dialled the number. But no answer. That makes Dewi had one coin left. She inserted it and.....

It fell down to the floor and rolling down. Dewi ran after it to get it. But....

it fell down into the deep drain. Dewi felt upset.

Dewi looked into the diary once again. She got an idea. She can walk to Mimi's house based from her home adress written inside the diary.

She walked out from hospital as she can't wait to meet Dewi once again.

But she didn't noticed of something. There was one small thing hidden at her nape. And it twinkled with red light

Meanwhile, in Decepticon base.

Shockwave was looking over the monitor to find after something.

"The target is found," said Shockwave.

Megatron looked toward the monitor. "Do you found the target, Shockwave?"

"Yes, one human girl that you almost hunted for before,"

Megatron smirked. "It seems I can get after her once again,"

The Decepticon tyrant looked over some data on the monitor. It written:

**_Name: Dewi Karina_**

**_Type: Human_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Location: 75'43', 74'24'_**

There, Megatron went out from the base, transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene.

* * *

At the same time, Dewi walked along the city to find after one home adress written:

Mimi Karina

P. O. Box 8643,

Gold Avenue 5,

Detroit, Michigan,

United States of America, 56430.

She felt so excited to meet her cousin once again. As she walked there.....

There was one helicopter flied through the sky, makes Dewi shocked and run away.

That helicopter transformed into the robot mode. Megatron came there as he grabbed Dewi up.

"You don't have to run away from me, human," said Megatron. "You'll be mine,"

"Can you stop get after me? I don't know you!" screamed Dewi, struggled herself to get away.

"You can't this time,"

Then, there were a few Autobots came there, transformed into the robot mode.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz came there.

"Autobots, save me!!" screamed Dewi.

"You better walk over my dead body if you want to save this human," said Megatron to the Autobots.

"Prowl, you need to follow Jazz. Bumblebee, come with me," Optimus Prime given an order.

That time, Megatron started to shoot them with his fusion cannon. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime avoided themselves from his blast. The bee shot him with his stinger before Optimus Prime attacked him with his axe.

Dewi kept screaming as she was too afraid. Prowl tried to use his sharp blade to Megatron's hand so he can release Dewi from him.

"Prowl, don't do it! We need to..." said Jazz.

Unfortunately, Megatron knew it as he grab the blade from being injured by it.. That makes he shot Prowl in a flash.

That Autobot laid on the ground with bad injured.

"PROWL!!" screamed Dewi, then there was one blue light sparkled from her eyes, makes Megatron kept himself away from grabbing Dewi, thus he released her.

Dewi floated through the air before she landed on the ground safely.

"What happen?" asked Bumblebee.

"It couldn't be..." said Optimus Prime.

"And this is the target that I wanted for!!" screamed Megatron, as he attacked the rest of the Autobots so he can get after Dewi easily, but Prowl woke up then he activated his samurai sword jumped up and get Dewi back from him.

That makes Megatron felt upset, thus he transformed into the vehicle mode, leave the scene.

Prowl grabbed Dewi in bridal style, before he fainted suddenly.

"Prowl? Prowl, are you allright?" asked Dewi. "Prowl, why you sacrificed yourself to save me? I'm not deserved to live like this! Please, Prowl! I need you!!"

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Jazz walked toward Dewi.

"Enough, Dewi. Prowl's gone because of your fault!" said Bumblebee. "You caused him to die!"

"You can't blame Dewi like that, Bumblebee. Prowl wanted to save her after Megatron attacked us," said Optimus Prime.

"It sounds sad, you dig?" asked Jazz.

"Prowl, if you're still alive, talk to me..." Dewi cried. "I can't live without you at my side. I lost of everything including Sis Mimi, and I now lost of you. Please, Prowl! Please don't leave me!!"]

Her tears fell down into Prowl's chestplate, formed of one shiny shard, then it absorbed into him and.....

Prowl looked in blue light. Dewi gasped. What happen to him?

A few minutes later, Prowl looked as new and he opened his opticals. He looked toward Dewi and.....

"Thanks for saving me, Dewi," said Prowl.

Dewi was so shocked, hugging him with full of tears.

"Hey, guys! What happen here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I think we need to observe more about Dewi. There's something wrong with Dewi," said Optimus Prime.

(Real version in Malay)  
_ku teringat hati_  
_yang bertabur mimpi_  
_kemana kau pergi cinta_  
_perjalanan sunyi_  
_engkau tempuh sendiri_  
_kuatkanlah hati cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_I remembered of_  
_The dreaming heart_  
_Where are you going, love?_  
_This alone journey_  
_that you faced it yourself_  
_Keep going, love_

**Time: 11.30 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base.**

The Autobots arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Sari came there as she saw Dewi came to the base.

"Hey, Dewi! Long time no see," said Sari.

"Sari, I feel....." said Dewi. "There's something wrong with me,"

"What happen, big guy?" asked Sari to Optimus Prime.

"Megatron get after Dewi and Prowl was badly injured. But then, Dewi's eyes formed blue light, makes Megatron took her away, but Prowl suddenly attacked him thus he sacrificed himself to save Dewi," said Optimus Prime.

"But does Prowl is okay?"

Prowl came there. "Dewi revived me,"

"Dewi revived you?" Sari shocked.

...

That time, Ratchet examined Dewi with his viz scanner.

"What happen with me?" asked Dewi.

"It will be make you shocked," said Ratchet. "It seems your body part had been mixed by some shards of AllSpark,"

"AllSpark?" Dewi shocked.

All the Auotobts came there, looking toward Dewi.

"Please tell me, what's wrong with me?" asked Dewi.

"Dewi, you're....." said Sari. "You have an AllSpark in yourself!"

"Yeah, but what's the AllSpark?"

"AllSpark is one important source for all Transformers in Cybertron. It used to make a bots as a living things. Now, Megatron wants you as you've an AllSpark," said Optimus Prime.

"So, you said that...." said Dewi. "AllSpark is kept inside me?"

"Perhaps,"

Dewi muted for a while. "But is it dangerous?"

All of them muted for a while.

"Only if Megatron used you," said Sari.

"This is all your fault! You're such a terrible slag!" shouted Bumblebee. "You got AIDS thus it can infect to all of us. You must get out from here,!!

Dewi cried, thus she ran away from them. There, she hidden herself in Prowl's room.

As she looked up to one tree, she sat down and slept there.

(Real version in Malay)  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_embun pagi bersahaja_  
_yang menemanimu sebelum cahaya_  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_angin yang berhembus mesra_  
_yang kan membelaimu cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Remembering you of_  
_The spontanous morning dew_  
_That keep after you before light_  
_Remembering you of_  
_The nice flowing wind_  
_That can fondled you, lo_ve

A few minutes later, Prowl came to his room, as he saw Dewi slept in cry.

**Prowl's POV**  
**It seems Dewi had a specialty that no one have it. I thought it was only a joke. But this is not. Dewi had AllSpark in her body and I need to protect her. Megatron will kidnap her anytime. I must do something, proving that Dewi has her own guardian, and that's me.**

Dewi woke up. "Prowl, what are you doing here?"

"I supposed to ask you," said Prowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Prowl, I realized that I don't have much time to stay alive. I know I had AIDS and it can infected to anothers. I know no one loves me. But who says that I've AllSpark in my body?"

"Megatron wants you. I need to protect you, always,"

"What are you talking about? You're not love me. You only pity on me,"

"I'm sincerely loving you, Dewi. I want to protect you."

"Really? Even I got AIDS?"

"Dewi, this is not important. I know you'll in big trouble. I'll protect you forever, as I love you very much,"

Prowl kissed her.

Dewi cried. "Thanks, Prowl," Dewi replied his kiss.

(Real version in Malay)  
_kekuatan hati yang berpegang janji_  
_genggamlah tanganku cinta_  
_ku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri_  
_temani hatimu cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_The strength of the promising heart_  
_Grasp my hands, love_  
_You never leave me alone_  
_Accompany me, love_

That time, Dewi and Prowl slept side by side. Dewi was so comfort with Prowl at her side.

**Dewi's POV  
I'm so happy right now. Prowl, will you love me until the finish line of my life? If yes, I'll be the luckiest girl in the world. You'll be proud of loving me.**

**Prowl's POV  
Dewi, I don't mind of who you are. But I feel of one feeling came before us. It always remind me to protect you, everytime. Dewi, I love you.**

"I love you too, Prowl," said Dewi.

...

At the next day, Dewi felt of something strange. Her eyes flashing of blue light. The AllSpark had been absorbed in her blood flow thus caused her looking weird.

"Prowl, I need your help," said Dewi.

"What's that, Dewi?" asked Prowl.

"I need to meet my cousin, Sis Mimi. I have her home address. Can you take me there?"

Prowl nodded, as he transformed into the vehicle mode. They leaved the Autobot base.

(Real version in Malay)  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_embun pagi bersahaja_  
_yang menemanimu sebelum cahaya_  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_angin yang berhembus mesra_  
_yang kan membelaimu cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Remembering you of_  
_The spontanous morning dew_  
_That keep after you before light_  
_Remembering you of_  
_The nice flowing wind_  
_That can fondled you, love_

They arrived at one housing area 15 minutes later. Dewi found of one house, based from the address.

There was one 45 year old woman walked out from that house.

"Who's there?" asked that woman.

Dewi walked toward the gate. "Is it Mimi Karina's house?" asked Dewi.

"Yeah, but she's gone yesterday,"

"She's gone? But is it her house?"

That woman walked toward her. "Yeah, this is her house, but she's gone. And I'm her mother, your aunt!"

"Auntie, please tell Sis Mimi to return to work. I need her," pleaded Dewi.

"No! You're such a garbage! You have AIDS and can infect to me and everyone. You better died after your damn parents, but why do you still disturbing my life?"

"Please, aunt! Tell me where is Sis Mimi now. I need her right now!!"

"She's going to the airport. She's going to Japan and stay there forever,"

Mimi's mom walked into her house and locked the door. Dewi cried, but Prowl calmed her.

"We need to go to airport," said Dewi. "Sis Mimi will go to Japan,"

"I'll take you there," said Prowl.

"Really, Prowl?"

Prowl transformed into vehicle mode and they leaved the scene.

(Real version in Malay)  
_ku teringat hati_  
_yang bertabur mimpi_  
_kemana kau pergi cinta_  
_perjalanan sunyi_  
_engkau tempuh sendiri_  
_kuatkanlah hati cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_I remembered of_  
_The dreaming heart_  
_Where are you going, love?_  
_This alone journey_  
_that you faced it yourself_  
_Keep going, love_

**Time: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: Detroit International Airport**

The motorcycle arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Dewi ran inside as she want to meet her cousion for the last time. She screamed of her name.

That time, she saw of someone. Someone that she known the most.

Mimi.

"SIS MIMI!!" screamed Dewi, she ran toward her.

"DEWI!!" screamed Mimi, as she ran toward Dewi and hugging her.

They cried.

"Sis Mimi, why you not told me earlier that you'll go to Japan? And will you come back?" asked Dewi.

"No, Dewi," said Mimi. "I'll further my study in Japan, and stay there forever,"

"But why? Why you need to follow your mom's?"

"Dewi, she did this for my good matter. She want me to be a successful broadcaster,"

"But...."

"Dewi, since I'm not here, ever, I hope you can take care of yourself. You're grown up, Dewi. You're not a kid anymore,"

_"The aeroplane of JP24-566 from Detroit to Tokyo, will depart at Hour 1215"_

"Okay, Dewi. I need to go," said Mimi, then she kissed Dewi on her cheek as she walked away.

Dewi's eyes flowing down of tears. "Sis Mimi....."

(Real version in Malay)  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_embun pagi bersahaja_  
_yang menemanimu sebelum cahaya_  
_ingatkan engkau kepada_  
_angin yang berhembus mesra_  
_yang kan membelaimu cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Remembering you of_  
_The spontanous morning dew_  
_That keep after you before light_  
_Remembering you of_  
_The nice flowing wind_  
_That can fondled you, love_

That time, Prowl walked beside her.

"Just let her go," said Prowl. "If you really love her as your cousin,"

"I know, Prowl," said Dewi, crying. "But she's everything for me. She's not just my cousin, she's my playmate, my entertainer, my guardian..... but now, she's gone,"

"I understand,"

"Prowl,"

"Yeah?"

"Will you leave me, as Sis Mimi did?"

Prowl muted for a while.

**Soundtrack: Hari ini dan semalam (Today and Yesterday) by 6ixth Sense**

**Sebelum cahaya (before lights) by Letto**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**


	5. As long as you love me

**Thanks for bmwxsarisumdac, werefen2, and CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the review**

**Also to PunkRockSkaterE for the alerts.**

**Okay, chapter 5!!**

**Time: 05.00 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base**

In Prowl's room,

Prowl was meditating beside the tree, while he tried to lose anything from his drive......

_"Prowl, will you leave me as Sis Mimi did?"_

That makes Prowl shocked as he remembered.

**Prowl's POV**  
**Dewi has nothing here. Am I need to do something for her?**

Bumblebee and Sari rushed there.

"Hey! Would you like to hear some loud music? Maybe it can make you relaxed, as I did," said Bumblebee.

"What are you saying about?" asked Prowl.

"Prowl, why are you looking...."

"Music can't used to make us relaxed. Actually, solvcing problems can make our drive relaxed,"

"Prowl, are you still thinking of Dewi?" asked Sari.

"Why are you want to know more about her? She's live with nothing," said Bumblebee.

Prowl looked up to the sky, as he thought of Dewi.

"Prowl," said Optimus Prime suddenly. "We need to discuss about this,"

"This is not the right time, Prime," said Prowl. "I have something to solve for. For my sake,"

Prowl rushed out from the base, transforming into the vehicle mode, leaving the scene.

A few scenes later....

"What caused Prowl like that?" asked Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee and Sari shrugged.

...

**Time: 08.00 PM**  
**Place: Detroit Hospital**

Prowl arrived behind of that hospital, transforming into the robot mode. He jumped to one tree nearby, as he looked toward Dewi, inside that hospital.

Meanwhile, Dewi kept walking alone, as she didn't have anyone to accompany with.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Sis Mimi, since you're not there, I feel my world is nothing. I don't know who else that I want to tell for. Anything from my heart. I'm so lonely here, I don't have anyone else..... Please, God. Help me.**

That makes Prowl touched. He want to help Dewi, but he didn't know how.

(Real version in Malay)  
_masih tertinggal bayanganmu_  
_yang telah membekas di relung hatiku_  
_hujan tanpa henti seolah bertanda_  
_cinta tak disini lagi kau telah berpaling_

(Translated in English)  
_Your shadow still have a rest_  
_It still kept inside my heart_  
_The stopless rain indicated_  
_You've taken away love from here_

As Dewi walked out from hospital, Prowl jumped down to the tree, as he met Dewi.

"Prowl?" asked Dewi. "Why are you come here?"

Prowl muted for a while.

"Prowl, can you hear me?"

"I want to help you," said Prowl.

"You? Want to help me? But how?"

Prowl muted once again.

"Prowl, Sis Mimi leaved me. And you'll leave me soon. See? I'm so disgusting,"

Dewi walked away from Prowl. That makes Prowl walked after her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_  
_menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_  
_engkau pergi aku takkan pergi_  
_kau menjauh aku takkan jauh_  
_sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu_  
_ooh oooh_

(Translated in English)  
_Let me to take care of this feeling_  
_Care of all love that you given_  
_You're gone, I never gone_  
_You get away, I never get away_  
_Actually, I'm still need you_  
_oh.. oh..._

"Why God created me like this? I'm not deserved to live without parents, and the worst thing is, I...." Dewi cried.

"You got AIDS? At all?" asked Prowl.

Dewi cried.

"Why? Why? I better to die then keep live longer here," Dewi cried louder.

"Dewi," said Prowl. "I hope you keep holding on,"

"Keep hold of what?"

"You need to face the reality. You can do it, as long as you live longer,"

"Okay, but I need comebody to accompany with,"

"Huh..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_masih adakah cahaya rindumu_  
_yang dulu selalu cerminkan hatimu_  
_aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu_  
_meskipun kulihat kau kini diseberang sana_

(Translated in English)  
_Is there still my love left?_  
_That used to reflect your life?_  
_I never forget you_  
_even I see you're over there_

"What if..." said Prowl. "Me?"

"You?" Dewi shocked.

"I can accompany you, and I promise I won't leave you,"

"Really?"

Prowl nodded.

"You sure?"

"So, what am I want to say?"

Dewi cheered, she hugged him.

(Real version in Malay)  
_biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_  
_menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_  
_engkau pergi aku takkan pergi_  
_kau menjauh aku takkan jauh_  
_sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Let me to take care of this feeling_  
_Care of all love that you given_  
_You're gone, I never gone_  
_You get away, I never get away_  
_Actually, I'm still need you_

**Prowl's POV**  
**Dewi, I swear in the name of Primus, I never leave you. You're everything for me.**

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl, are you really want to be with me always? I couldn't believe it, as there was somebody else want to be with me.**

That time, Dewi cried, her tears flowing down to his bodyplate.

"Dewi?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah?" asked Dewi.

"Are you happy to be with me?"

Dewi nodded.

(Real version in Malay)  
_andai akhirnya kau tak juga kembali_  
_aku tetap sendiri menjaga hati_

(Translated in English)  
_If the end, you're didn't understand_  
_Let me to take care of your heart_

"Prowl, can you take me away from here?" asked Dewi.

Prowl nodded, as he transformed into the vehicle mode, took Dewi away from the scene.

**Time: 10.00 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base**

Prowl arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.

Dewi walked in.

"I'm so happy for this, Prowl," said Dewi. "Can I stay here?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_  
_menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_  
_engkau pergi aku takkan pergi_  
_kau menjauh aku takkan jauh_  
_sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu_  
_biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_  
_menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_  
_engkau pergi aku takkan pergi_  
_kau menjauh aku takkan jauh_  
_sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Let me to take care of this feeling_  
_Care of all love that you given_  
_You're gone, I never gone_  
_You get away, I never get away_  
_Actually, I'm still need you_  
_Let me to take care of this feeling_  
_Care of all love that you given_  
_You're gone, I never gone_  
_You get away, I never get away_  
_Actually, I'm still need you_

That time, Sari came there.

"Hey, Dewi! You come here at last," said Sari, as she hugged Dewi.

"Sari, I wanna know of something," said Dewi.

"What is it?"

"Let me think. Can I stay here?"

"You want to stay here?"

"Yeah, Prowl took me from hospital. I'm so lonely. I lost of Sis Mimi and I don't have anybody in this world,"

Prowl walked closer to Dewi and kissed her from behind.

"I did this to you as I love you," said Prowl.

"Thanks," said Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_sejujurnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu_  
_oooh ooohh_

(Translated in English)  
_Honestly, I'm still need you_  
_oh.. oh..._

"So, you're really want Dewi stay here, Prowl?" asked Sari.

Prowl nodded.

That makes Sari cheered. She had somebody as friend, besides Autobots.

* * *

A week later.......

Since Dewi stayed in Autobots base, her life was colourful with her playful act and cute giggles. That makes Sari liked to be her friend, without knowing about her status as AIDS patient. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was afraid to let Dewi stay there but he then bravily accpeted her as he forgetted all of the stigma from humans that AIDS can be infected even just getting friends.

And Prowl........ Dewi had given him of something.

**Prowl's POV**  
**Can you tell me what is the something that makes me always thinking of you? I knew it but I always forgot it.**

"Prowl," said Dewi. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," said Prowl.

"Don't lying me, Prowl. I know what are you thinking,"

Prowl still remembered when he got terrible injury. There, Dewi cried and then, her tears flowing down into her scars on his chestplate, caused Prowl revived again.

"What caused me revived that time?" asked Prowl.

"That time? You revived? Mmm...." said Dewi.

Prowl took Dewi to Ratchet's lab to examine more about Dewi.

When Dewi got a viz scanner for the second time., it given a same result to Ratchet, based from the first examination.

"It seems Dewi has an AllSpark in her body," said Ratchet. "It following her blood flow system, but I don't slagging know how her tears can form AllSpark to revive you, Prowl,"

"So, I have a AllSpark? In my body?" asked Dewi. "Are you sure?"

"Why am I lying to you?"

"Because it's **FREAK** for me! No one can kept anything inside human's body,"

"But you must believe it, Dewi. No wonder Megatron want after you," said Prowl.

"I don't care, Prowl. I don't want to know about me and the fucking AllSpark in my body. So, I want to **GO OUT**!" Dewi walked away from the base, to release tension.

...

That time, Megatron asked Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave to find after Dewi.

"That human kept the AllSpark," said Megatron. "We can get after her, from the Autobots,"

"So, what are you waiting for? Do this task for our Megatron!" said Lugnut.

"Can you keep your mouth to zhut up?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.

"But it'z freak to me! Zhe haz an AllSpark in her body? HAHAHAHA!!" siad him, random.

"Silence!!" shouted Megatron. "We need to get after her,"

The Decepticons transformed into the vehicle mode, leaved their base.

...

"See? Dewi can't accept her reality that she has an AllSpark in her body," said Bumblebee.

"But we need to protect her. Megatron will get after her everytime," said Prowl.

"And she don't want Prowl to accompany her as she want to get out from here," said Ratchet. "She's such a slag,"

"Don't say like that, Ratchet," said Optimus Prime. "Dewi must be want to get her stress out,"

"Yeah?" asked Sari. "Humans need to release tension sometimes. Like me. I used to...."

"Sari, we don't have time to fun talk. We need to help Dewi,"

"Hey! I'm giving of my opinion. Is that wrong, big guy?"

...

Back to Dewi,

She walked nowehere around Detroit city. Dewi actually want to find after her parents grave.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Silly Autobots! They said, I have an AllSpark? They thought they can make up their stories to me? Ah! Like a fairytale! Nonsense! Even Prowl told me of this and he want to protect me. But I think I can't believe of their words. They're just robots.**

Then, 4 Decepticons arrived there, transforming into the robot mode.

Dewi screamed.

...

In Autobot base,

"There's a Decepticon signal in the center of Detroit! We must arrive there," said Optimus Prime.

There, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz and the jet twins transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the base.

Not forget, Sari got her jet pack, activated her robotic mode and flied out.

...

At the center of Detroit,

The Autobots arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.

"Wait, guys! Dewi also there!" screamed Sari.

"We must defeat the Decepticons without injuring Dewi," said Optimus Prime.

While Blitzwing and Shockwave given them of their blast, Prowl and Jazz with their ninja style avoided themselves from their blast as they ran toward the Decepticons and attacked them as they rushed closer to them.

While Lugnut used his punch down to the ground, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sari get themselves away from the scene.

Dewi was in Megatron's hand, targetted his cannon toward the Autobots.

"You have 2 choices. Kneed down to Megatron, or this human!" said Megatron, smirked. "Die,"

"Prowl! Autobots! Somebody help me!!" screamed Dewi.

"Dewi!" screamed Prowl.

Dewi kept screaming.

"Dewi!!" Prowl rushed toward Megatron and.....

"Prowl, wait!" screamed Optimus Prime.

Prowl activated his samurai sword as he chopped Megatron hand from grabbing Dewi, she feel down but Prowl safely grabbed her.

That makes Megatron screamed in pain, as his wrist had been sliced.

"Decepticons, retreat!" screamed Megatron, as he and his Decepticons transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
_I'm leaving my life in your hands_  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_  
_Risking it all in a glance_  
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_I can't get you out of my head_  
_Don't care what is written in your history_  
_As long as you're here with me_

"Prowl," said Dewi. "Thanks,"

Prowl smiled. "That's my pleasure,"

Dewi walked down.

"Dewi, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.

"I'm okay. Nothing," said Dewi.

"But the Decepticons want after you. You need to be careful,"

"Yeah, but I want to get alone, but...."

"Dewi, Megatron is after you. You have an AllSpark inside your body. If we're not here, who else can help you?"

"Prowl,"

"What if Prowl is not here?"

Dewi thinking. "No,"

"That's why you need Prowl to accompany with you," said Sari.

Dewi stared toward Prowl. He smiled.

_I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_

"But Prowl..." said Dewi.

"Dewi, Prowl is really want you," said Sari. "He sincerely love you,"

"Uh, okay,"

Dewi walked toward Prowl.

"Prowl, please forgive me for my previous mistakes, yeah?" asked Dewi.

"I forgive you," said Prowl.

"Really?"

Prowl nodded.

That makes Dewi hugged him and kissed him.

_Every little thing that you have said and done_  
_Feels like it's deep within me_  
_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_  
_It seems like we're meant to be_

"So, your conflict is done, Dewi?" asked Optimus Prime. "Let's roll out home,"

"Crazy! So romantic!" said Jazz.

"Who are you mentioned about?"

"Prowl, and Dewi,"

_I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_

The Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode, return to the base.

Dewi followed Prowl.

In their journey, Dewi always thinking of something.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Maybe Optimus is right. I need somebody to protect me. Probably that evil robots want after me next time.**

"Dewi?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah," said Dewi.

"Are you regret?"

"Regret? For what?"

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_  
_But I guess it shows_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_What you did and where you are comin' from_  
_I don't care, as long as you love me, Dewi_

Dewi laughed as Prowl asked her like that.

"Dewi, talk to me," said Prowl.

"Huh, I'm talking," said Dewi. "Of course I'm regret. I supposed to follow of your order,"

"That's right,"

Dewi giggled. "Are you really want to protect me?"

"Why am I need to lie to you?"

_I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_

"Yeah, Ratchet said I have an AllSpark inside my body then the Decepticons want after me," said Dewi.

"Dewi, listen here. I be your guardian because..... I love you,"

"Prowl? Are you kidding?"

"I love you very much, Dewi,"

"And do you realised who I am?"

"I know, and I respect you,"

_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_As long as you love me_  
_As long as you love me_

Prowl and Dewi arrived at the base, Prowl transformed into the robot mode, as he kissed Dewi.

**Soundtrack:**

**Menjaga hati (caring of your heart) by Yovie and Nuno**

**As long as you love me bu BackStreet Boys**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	6. Dewi need to be understood for

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri and SeasonSinger for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6!**

As Prowl and Dewi kissed, makes Sari hugged Dewi.

"Emm... Sari?" asked Dewi. "Why do you hug me?"

"I'm really glad to have friend with you, Dewi," said Sari.

"Yeah?"

"I only have my dad, but he's too busy with his work. I'm really lonely here, luckily the Autobots come."

"I see...." Dewi cried.

"Why, Dewi?" asked Sari.

"I don't have parents anymore. They died of AIDS,"

"I'm so sorry for hearing that. Keep holding on, yeah?"

Dewi dried her tears. "Thanks, Sari,"

"Hey, Dewi! Why not you hang out with Prowl for a while?" asked Bumblebee.

"But it's too..." said Dewi.

"Dewi, if Prowl is st your side, nothing will happen," said Sari. "Trust me,"

"Okay..."

"Dewi, Sari is right. Prowl can protect you," said Optimus Prime. "The Decepticons is after you. We're so worry of you,"

"Emm...." Dewi murmured.

"Prime, it seems too dangerous for Dewi to go out. What if tomorrow?" asked Prowl.

"Okay, if you think like that," said Optimus Prime.

"And what if we're altogether hang out?" asked Sari.

"Crazy!" said Jazz.

...

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Autobot base.**

Prowl, Sari and Jazz walked out from Autobot base.

"Come on, Dewi," said Jazz.

"We wanna hang out," said Sari.

Dewi walked out from there. She coughed.

"Dewi?" asked Sari. "Are you sick?"

"I'm okay, Sari," said Dewi. "It's a normal situation for..."

"Dewi, if you feel sick, you don't have to hang out with us,"

"But Sari..."

"Dewi, Sari said like that for your good matter," said Prowl. "You better stay at home,"

Dewi sulked.

"Okay, Dewi. What if we just stay at home?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah," said Dewi.

Then, all of them walked into the base. There wwas another girl walked after them and hidden herself behind metal rods there.

And....

"Who's there?" asked Dewi suddenly, as she felt she had been followed from behind.

"What happen, Dewi?" asked Sari.

"Someone followed us from behind,"

Prowl and Jazz walked slowly toward that metal rods and....

One 10 year old girl walked out from there.

"Who are you?" asked Prowl.

'Solid. She's just a human," said Jazz.

"Hey, are you...." Dewi walked toward her and...... "Mia?"

"Dewi?" asked Mia.

"Mia, I'm so happy to meet you," Dewi and Mia hugged.

"Dewi, where are you going? I'm so missed you," said Mia.

"I stayed in hospital until.... the Autobots let me to stay here," said Dewi.

"Oh..."

"Emm... Mia. What if we...."

Dewi kept coughing.

"So, you're sick, Dewi?" asked Mia.

"No," said Dewi.

"Stop pretending, Dewi. You're AIDS patient. Always sick all the time,"

"You!"

"Dewi, just stay at home," said Prowl. "Let me solve this with Mia,"

That makes Dewi walked to Prowl's room. Prowl and Mia looked closer at their first meet.

**Dewi's POV**  
**What happen to me? I'm sick. Hey! Even I'm AIDS patient, I'm stil allright. I'm okay. But they think nonsense to me. Ah! I better sleep then look over that girl. Mia? She used to be my play mate before I stayed in hospital. While my mom was busy with her 'work', Mia and I played hide and seek together. Sometimes, we walked together and finding anything that we can eat from the trash bins. But I feel, something had changed our relationship at all.**

_FLASHBACK START_  
_(Dewi was 10 while Mia, 5)_  
_Dewi and Mia walked to one big trash bin thus they entered inside and ate anything that they can eat for. Then, Dewi found of one hard shard (she thought of an ice) thus she swallowed it. Since then, her body was full of light and Mia climbed out from that bin, the infusion of the AllSpark inside Dewi's body finished a few minutes later, she climbed out and Mia is gone._  
_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"It seems," said Dewi. "I got an AllSpark inside my body after I ate it,"

"And now, I feel of something. I need of something,"

...

Meanwhile, Prowl was too intently played with Mia and Sari, he realised that he need to persuade Dewi.

**Prowl's POV**  
**Poor Dewi. She's too moody today. I need to get her mood back.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dewi aku mohon_  
_Beri kesempatan_  
_tuk bisa menebus dosaku kepadamu_  
_Maafkanlah aku yang menyakitimu_  
_Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa begini_  
_Oh Dewi.._  
_Dengarkanlah_

(Translated in English)  
_Dewi, I asked for_  
_to give me a time_  
_to redeem of my sins to you_  
_Please forgive me who had hurted you_  
_I never thought it could be like this_  
_Oh Dewi_  
_Listen to me_

Prowl walked to his room and....

Dewi was under the tree.

"Dewi," said Prowl.

"Prowl?" asked Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dewi.._  
_Kaulah hidupku_  
_Aku cinta padamu sanpai mati_  
_Dewi.. Belah lah dadaku_  
_Agar kau tahu_  
_Agar kau mengerti_  
_Ooo..Ooo.._

(Translated in English)  
_Dewi_  
_you're my life_  
_I love you until the end of my life_  
_Dewi, cut my heart into half_  
_So you can know_  
_So you can understand me_  
_oh... oh..._

"Are you jealous of my relationship with Mia?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, I mean, not," said Dewi.

"Just tell the truth,"

"Okay, I'm..... jealous. Mia is my playmate since I was young,"

"I see..."

"But you and her are friends, right?"

Prowl nodded.

"Sari?" asked Dewi. "With Mia?"

"She's nice with her," said Prowl.

"Emmm.." Dewi murmured.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semua terjadi begitu saja_  
_Tak ada yang serius antara dia dan aku_  
_Tidak ada cinta dan tak ada hati_  
_Hanya karena aku lelaki dan dia wanita_  
_Oh Dewi_  
_Dengarkanlah_

(Translated in English)  
_Everything passed at all._  
_Nothing serious between her and me_  
_Never had a feelings and never feel it_  
_Only because me didn't meant to be_  
_Oh Dewi_  
_Listen to me_

"Huh, you think I'm of what?" asked Dewi.

Prowl looked intently to Dewi.

"I want to talk of something with you," said Prowl.

"Just say it," said Dewi.

Prowl lifted her up and he whispered. "I love you, Dewi,"

Dewi shook her head. "Only that?"

Prowl kissed her cheek as he put her down.

"So, what are we wanna do now?" asked Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dewi.._  
_Kaulah hidupku_  
_Aku cinta padamu sanpai mati_  
_Dewi.._  
_Belah lah dadaku_  
_Agar kau tahu_  
_Agar kau mengerti_

(Translated in English)  
_Dewi_  
_you're my life_  
_I love you until the end of my life_  
_Dewi, cut my heart into half_  
_So you can know_  
_So you can understand me_

Prowl and Dewi walked out from the room. Eventhough Dewi still coughed.

"I hope you can get your enough rest," said Prowl.

"I know it, Prowl. Sis Mimi used to tell it," said Dewi.

They arrived toward the rest.

"Dewi, what if we hang out?" asked Sari.

"But you said, I'm sick?" asked Dewi.

"Don't say like that. You're still allright,"

"Okay, Dewi. I hope you enjoy with them," said Mia.

"Mia, if you wanna hang out with them, you can come along with us," said Dewi.

"Sure,"

Dewi looked toward Prowl. He smiled.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dewi.._  
_Kaulah hidupku_  
_Aku cinta padamu sanpai mati_  
_Dewi.._  
_Belah lah dadaku_  
_Agar kau tahu_  
_Agar kau mengerti_  
_Dewi.._  
_Kaulah hidupku_  
_Aku cinta padamu sanpai mati_  
_Dewi.._  
_Belah lah dadaku_  
_Agar kau tahu_  
_Agar kau mengerti_

(Translated in English)  
_Dewi_  
_you're my life_  
_I love you until the end of my life_  
_Dewi, cut my heart into half_  
_So you can know_  
_So you can understand me_  
_oh... oh..._  
_Dewi_  
_you're my life_  
_I love you until the end of my life_  
_Dewi, cut my heart into half_  
_So you can know_  
_So you can understand me_  
_oh... oh..._

"Hey, guys! You said, we wanna hang out?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, at somewhere," said Sari. "But we can't tell,"

"Oh, mean!"

"Crazy! I like surprise!" said Jazz.

"So, what are you waiting for?" asked Dewi. "Let's enjoy!"

"Yeah!" All of them cheered.

That time, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode. Dewi, Mia and Sari moved into them respectively and they leaved the base........

"Hey!" screamed Optimus Prime. He shocked as either Prowl or Jazz told him that they want to hang out.

He transformed into the vehicle mode and followed them.

* * *

**Time: 06.00 PM**  
**Place: One camp site**

The 4 Autobots arrived there, transformed into the vehicle mode.

"It seems we're camping," said Mia.

"This is my first time we're camping," said Dewi.

"Huh! You think only you have camping for the first time?"

"Okay, giris. Stop it," said Sari. "I know this is your first time have camping. So, be calm,"

"Okay," said Mia.

"Hey, Sari! Can I help you?" asked Dewi.

"Sure. Help me to cook some meal," said Sari.

...

That time, Mia helped Bumblebee find some woodfire, Optimus Prime helped Prowl and Jazz prepared their camp. Sari and Dewi cooked some meal and oil for them.

...

5 hours later.....

They sat around fireplace.

"Guys, what are we wanna do now?" asked Bumblebee.

"Tell a horror story," said Sari.

"Sari, don't. I'm afraid of ghost," said Dewi.

"Just say you hate horrow stories," said Mia.

"So, what if we singing the song?" asked Jazz. "Any music that we like,"

"Come on, Jazz. This is not a concert," said Mia.

"Hey! Any suggestion from us, you said it's nonsense," said Prowl. "So, what's your suggestion?"

"I... er.... err...." said Mia. "Nothing,"

All of them sighed.

"Excuse me," said Dewi, as she walked away from them. She walked alone along the forest, coughed.

Prowl walked slowly after her and.....

"Why are you walking after me?" asked Dewi.

"Dewi, actually I don't like much of Mia's act," said Prowl. "She used to protest much of our suggestion,"

"So?"

"I feel.... we need to have our private time,"

"Private?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lekuk indah hadirkan pesona_  
_Kemuliaan bagi yang memandang_  
_Setiamu simbol keanggunan khas perawan_  
_yang... kau miliki_  
_Akulah pengagum ragamu_  
_Tak ingin kumenyakitimu_  
_Lindungi dari sengat dunia yang mengancam... nodai... sucinya lahirmu_

(Translated in English)  
_The beautiful move appeared of persona_  
_The pureness for anyone to stare at_  
_Your faithful is a symbol of specialised beauty, lady_  
_that you have for_  
_I'm adored of you_  
_Never want to hurt you_  
_To protect you from much harm to affect the pureness of your heart_

Prowl walked closer to Dewi, as he kissed her. Dewi replied it.

"Do you love me, Dewi?" asked Prowl.

"Yes, I am," said Dewi.

Prowl blushed.

"Ha! You love me, huh?" asked Dewi.

"How... How do you know?" asked Prowl.

"I know, you're blushing,"

Both of them teased together.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung_  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Manjakan dia... dengan kasih sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_With soft talk and nice act_  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_Fondle her with full of love_

They were under the moonlight, kept playing and touching each other. They were so cute.

"Are we.... meant to be together?" asked Dewi.

Prowl nodded. "I hope so,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ingin kuajak engkau menari_  
_Bermandi hangat cahaya bulan_  
_Sebagai tanda kebahagiaan_  
_Bagi semesta cinta kita_

(Translated in English)  
_I want to take you to dance_  
_under the warm moonlight_  
_as the sign of happiness_  
_of our love universe_

Both of them danced together. With some giggles and calling their lover's name together. And it finished with their lovely kiss.

Meanwhile, the rest of them felt something wrong. Prowl and Dewi, where were they going?

"What if I followed them?" asked Mia.

"Are you sure?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Yeah, I want to know what happen to them,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung_  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Manjakan dia... dengan kasih sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_With soft talk and nice act_  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_Fondle her with full of love_

Back to the couples, Prowl and Dewi kept dancing together. They stopped it as they kissed each other.

"Nice move, Prowl," said Dewi.

"You're so awesome too," said Prowl.

Meanwhile, Mia loked after them, without being noticed.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bintang terang itulah dirimu_  
_Janganlah redup dan mati_  
_Aku dibelakangmu memeluk dan menjagamu_

(Translated in English)  
_The bright star, that's you_  
_Never fade and die_  
_I'm behind you, to hug you and care after you_

" So, what are we want to do?" asked Dewi.

Prowl hugged her. "I promise to take care after you,"

"Really?"

Prowl nodded, then he kissed her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung_  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Manjakan dia... dengan kasih sayang_  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung_  
_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti_  
_Manjakan dia... dengan kasih sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_With soft talk and nice act_  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_Fondle her with full of love_  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_With soft talk and nice act_  
_Because the woman need to be understood for_  
_Fondle her with full of love_

That time, Mia was so shocked. She saw Dewi and Prowl kissed and Dewi's body was full of blue light. The AllSpark inside her body had been infused to Prowl.

Mia ran away from them.

....

At the same time, in Decepticon base.

Megatron looked over the monitor, he knew of the AllSpark located in the campsite. I mean, Dewi.

"That human..." said Megatron. "Will be mine,"

**Soundtrack:**

**Dewi by Dewa 19**

**Karena wanita ingin dimengerti (because the woman need to be understood at) by Ada Band**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


	7. Dewi's Immortal

**Thanks for bmwxsarisumdac for reviewing, faving and alerting. Also to CartoonTeamAuthorAri and gm goodyeat for reviewing. Also to female transformer toa for faving. Also to storm racer for alerting.**

**Chapter 7!**

That night, all of them slept in each of their tent.

But not for Dewi. She can't sleep. She kept cough until it disturb her kip.

She walked out from her tent thus looking up to the sky.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Until when I need to go on with this? Always sick all time. Being hated due to afraid of being infected..... Oh... What the terrible life. I hate myself! Why am I need to suffer all day long with.....**

"You meantion that you hate yourself?" asked Prowl suddenly, from one tree.

"Hey, Prowl! Why are you...." asked Dewi.

Prowl, was sleeping on the tree, jumped down and walking toward Dewi.

"You said that you hate yourself?" asked Prowl. "Why?"

"Hey, you already know who am I, right? Why do oyu pretend to not know?" asked Dewi.

"You should be proud of yourself,"

"Proud? Like what? I'm not too good to be prouded by,"

"Dewi, you should be proud of yourself, Most of the childrean as you died of AIDS since they were a little. But you? You're a teenager and given a long life,"

"But..... they...."

"Dewi, you have me. I'll protect you,"

"You? Can protect me? Bah!"

Dewi walked away from Prowl, she walked along the forest alone.

Mia walked out from the tent.

"What happen?" asked Mia.

"Dewi sulked. She said, she hate herself," said Prowl.

"No wonder she hate herself. She has AIDS, right?"

"You're not supposed to say like that to Dewi, Mia," said Optimus Prime suddenly.

"Prime?" Prowl and Mia shocked.

...

Meanwhile, Dewi walked alone the forest, mumbling of nonsense things. Without being noticed, somebody moved after her.....

And then.......

Dewi was shocked as she saw Megatron was behind her. She screamed.

Megatron grabbed her and took her up. Dewi struggled.

"You don't have to run away, human child," said Megatron. "You'll be mine."

"Let me go, you bastard robot!" screamed Dewi.

"Tell me, where's the AllSpark?"

"AllSpark what? I don't have it! Get lost!"

And then, Megatron was attacked suddenly with one star blade.

Then, Prowl came suddenly and activated his samurai sword to slice Megatron's hand thus he grabbed Dewi as she fell down from Megatron.

"Dewi, you must get out from here," said Prowl.

"Okay, but what if..." said Dewi.

"Just do it, Dewi,"

That time, Dewi followed after Mia, leaving the scene.

At the same time, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Jazz were with Prowl to fight against Megatron. One by one they attacked the tyrant for a few minutes until.....

Dewi ran back to the scene, as she wanted to help the Autobots.

"Hey, Dewi! Where areyou going?" asked Mia.

That time, Dewi arrived at the battle field. Megatron saw her, then he targetted his cannon toward her and.....

Prowl rushed to save her and....

BANG! Prowl had been shot.

"PROWL!" screamed all the Autobots, Including Dewi.

That makes Dewi felt mad, her body had been infused by AllSpark and.......

She placed her hands to Megatron's plate thus makes the Decepticon screamedin pain, as it's hot there.

Megatron transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the scene.

Then, Dewi rushed toward Prowl, she placed her hand at his chestplate, that makes some AllSpark infused into him and.....

Prowl was revived.

"Prowl, you're alive!" screamed Dewi.

"Thanks, Dewi," said Prowl.

"It seems you need to do something with Dewi, She had helped you twice," said Optimus Prime.

"It seems..." said Bumblebee. "They gotta date once again!"

"Crazy!"

....

**Time: 02.00 AM**  
**Place: In forest**

Prowl and Dewi were on one tree. They slept together. That time, Dewi felt Prowl was something of her.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl... Are... you... something from me? I feel it..... You're everything for me.......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_hari ini dadaku bergetar_  
_terguncang memilu dan mengerang_  
_ku yakin ku tak salah_  
_karna hatiku tak pernah dan takkan berdusta_  
_cinta cinta cinta_  
_aku jatuh cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Today my heart beat faster_  
_Beated with sadly and moaned_  
_I confidently I'm not wrong_  
_Because my heart never lying_  
_love love love_  
_I fall in love_

**Do you really love me? I feel you're in love with Mia.**

"Dewi?" asked Prowl. "Are you not sleeping yet?"

"Mmm..." murmured Dewi. "I'm thinking of you, Prowl,"

"You think I'm in love with Mia?"

"Huh?"

"No, Dewi. I only love you,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_esoknya ku pikir rasa itu_  
_akan menghilang dengan seiring waktu_  
_namun ternyata tak berubah_  
_aku makin tergiur pada dirimu_  
_cinta cinta cinta_  
_aku jatuh cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Tomorrow I think that feeling_  
_will disappeared along the time passed_  
_But it never changed_  
_that makes more love you_  
_love love love_  
_I fall in love_

That makes Dewi slept once again. Prowl hugged and kissed her.

"Dewi, I love you very much," whispered Prowl.

"I..." whispered Dewi. "Love you too...."

Both of them slept.

(Real version in Malay)  
_dan seterusnya rasa ini selalu terjadi_  
_dan tak pernah berkurang_  
_hatiku hanya untuk dirimu_  
_aku bahagia hanya bila kamu bahagia_

(Translated in English)  
_And the next one this feeling always happen_  
_and never decreased_  
_my heart is only for you_  
_I'm happy only if you happy_

In Dewi's dream, she dreamt of one Autobot, that time he proposed her to be his wife. Dewi nodded then she shook her head and refused it as she ran away from him.... but then, she felt regret thus she return to him but......

(Real version in Malay)  
_esoknya ku pikir rasa itu_  
_akan menghilang dengan seiring waktu_  
_namun ternyata tak berubah_  
_aku makin tergiur pada dirimu_  
_cinta cinta cinta_  
_aku jatuh cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Tomorrow I think that feeling_  
_will disappeared along the time passed_  
_But it never changed_  
_that makes more love you_  
_love love love_  
_I fall in love_

At the next day, all of Autobots and humans were preparing to return to the base. That time, Prowl looked closer with Mia. While Dewi looked them from far, coughing.

**Dewi's POV**  
**See? Prowl looks more like Mia from me. I know it, I don't have more 'time' to stay alive.....**

"What are you thinking, Dewi?" asked Sari.

"No," said Dewi. "But Prowl and Mia. I think they're couples,"

"Why are you saying like that?"

Dewi muted then she walked away from Sari.

(Real version in Malay)  
_dan seterusnya rasa ini selalu terjadi_  
_dan tak pernah berkurang_  
_hatiku hanya untuk dirimu_  
_aku bahagia hanya bila kamu bahagia_  
_dan seterusnya rasa ini selalu terjadi_  
_dan tak pernah berkurang_  
_hatiku hanya untuk dirimu_  
_aku bahagia hanya bila kamu bahagia_  
_bahagia_

(Translated in English)  
_And the next one this feeling always happen_  
_and never decreased_  
_my heart is only for you_  
_I'm happy only if you happy_  
_And the next one this feeling always happen_  
_and never decreased_  
_my heart is only for you_  
_I'm happy only if you happy_  
_happy_

Dewi was only looking Prowl and Mia from far. Then.....

"It seems you're anxious of Prowl and Mia," said Optimus Prime.

"Huh?" asked Dewi. "I'm not anxious,"

"But do you really love him?"

"Yeah,"

"But if you love him, you should be anxious with him,"

"Yeah, who wants your lover looking closer with another?"

"What are you mentioned for?"

"You like Sari, right, Optimus? But she likes to hang out with Bumblebee,"

Optimus Prime blushed. Dewi stared toward him.

* * *

**Time: 2 days later, 6.00 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base.**

Since then, Dewi always fell sick, she kept coughing. And now, she saw of some skin problems at her hands and legs. She also looked skinny then before. She felt.....

**Dewi's POV**  
**I think I need to go...... But I don't want it. I still need Prowl. But does he need me? I don't want to die like this....**

"Hi, Dewi," said Sari. "You wanna know what is...."

"Sorry, Sari. I gotta bad mood," said Dewi, then she leaving the scene, she walked to Prowl's room.

Sari walked after her.

"Dewi, I don't understand, why are you looking like this?"

"Looking like what, Sari? I only have a littlle time to stay alive here. I think my world is going dark. Sari, please tell Prowl, if he still wants me, tell him that I'm gonna kill myself tonight,"

"You must be kidding,"

"No, Sari. I'm serious,"

Dewi walked toward Prowl's room and then, she climbed up the tree.

**Sari's POV**  
**Am I supposed to tell Prowl about this? But what if Mia forbidden him from looking after Dewi?**

Sari rushed toward the living room of the base, then......

...

Meanwhile, at the roof of the base, Dewi loked up to the sky, as she saw a few birds flied up to the sky. She felt her life was not going longer.

Then, she looked down. She saw Sari walked out from the base, following with Prowl and Mia. They're hang out at somewhere in the city. Dewi felt anxious as she saw Prowl and Mia.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_Because your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

**Dewi's POV**  
**It seems you're still not want to need me, Prowl. I'm sorry for this. Maybe I need.... I need to die. Yeah, you have Mia right now.**

Back to the rest....

Mia looked excited as they went to the park. She pulled Prowl to another side.

"Come on, Come on..." said Mia.

"Okay," said Prowl "I feel better with Dewi,"

"You still want to hang out with that girl with...... eeuu!"

Back to Dewi.

There was one Decepticon arrived there, transformedinto the vehicle mode. As she saw Megatron behind her she screamed and rushed away from the base. She ran for a few kilometres to save herself from Megatron.

Unfortunately, Dewi fell on the road. Megatron moved closer to her....

"Give me an AllSpark," said Megatron.

"No way! You're not deserved for it!" screamed Dewi. She thrown some stones toward him to attack him but it's not working. She woke up and ran away.

That time, she arrived at one park. She saw Sari, Prowl and Mia there.

"Please help me!" screamed Dewi.

They shocked as they saw Megatron after Dewi. That makes Prowl took Dewi away from Megatron.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Jazz also arrived there.

"Prowl, take Dewi, Sari and Mia away from here. Bumblebee and Jazz, come with me," Optimus Prime given an order.

Prowl took Dewi, Sari and Mia away but....

"Mia, you must leave out from here," said Prowl.

"No," said Mia then she laughed.

"Why?" asked Dewi.

Then, Mia pulled Dewi toward Megatron. That makes Megatron grabbed her up.

"DEWI!" screamed all of the Autobots, including Sari. Mia laughed.

_You used to captivate me_  
_by your resonating light_  
_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

"Mia, why do you done this to Dewi?" asked Prowl.

"Sorry, Prowl. Dewi is a rubbish. I want to..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...." said Mia.

"You're such a bad girl, Mia," sighed Dewi. "Somebody help me! Prowl!"

"The Autobot never save you, child," said Megatron. "The girl that you assumed as your playmate depend to Decepticon to eliminate you..."

"Mia, why do you do this to me? Why?" screamed Dewi.

"Because....." said Mia. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE INFUSED WITH ALLSPARK, NOT YOU!"

That makes Megatron stared toward her. He grabbed her while Dewi fell down, Prowl grabbed her safely.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

"You said, you want to be infused with AllSpark?" asked Megatron.

"Err... Err.... Am I said like that? I don't know," said Mia.

That makes Megatron thrown Mia down to the ground. She died at the scene.

"MIA!" screamed Dewi, she cried. Sari and Prowl stopped her from rushing toward Mia.

"You! Bastard robot!" screamed Dewi. "I NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

That makes Dewi was bright of blue light. The AllSpark controlled her.

"Dewi, don't! It is risky for you!" screamed Prowl.

**Soundtrack:**

**Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya (today, tomorrow and the next one) by Nirina Zubir**

**My Immortal by Evanessence**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!**


	8. Until heaven Prowl waiting for Dewi

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri for the review.**

**Chapter 8!**

"Dewi, don't! It's too risky for you!" screamed Prowl.

Prowl tried to use his cyber ninja to calm Dewi down but he failed as her infusion of the AllSpark is over loaded. He thrown 5 metres away from Dewi.

"Prowl, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Dewi will be infused..." said Prowl. "With AllSpark. We need... to stop her,"

That infusion caused the strong wind came beofre them.

But it didn't make Sari from stopping Dewi from the infusion. She activated her robotic mode and...

"Sari, what are you doing there?" asked Optimus Prime.

Dewi shocked as Sari came toward her.

"Sari, what are you doing here? Stay away from me!" screamed Dewi.

"I want to help you. Maybe I can infuse some of the AllSpark from you," said Sari.

"Please, Sari! It is high risk for you to infuse the AllSpark from Dewi!" screamed Prowl.

But it didn't make Megatron to go away from them.

"Both of these humans..." said Megatron ,smirked.

Then, he grabbed Dewi and Sari with both of his hands. They screamed for help.

"DEWI!" screamed Prowl.

"SARI!" screamed Optimus Prime.

"Both of them will be my experiment..." said Megatron. "They have an AllSpark inside them..."

There, Dewi placed her hands to Megatron's handplate, makes him screamed in pain. The AllSPark fluids became highly corrosive for the Cybertronian robots.

That make Megatron released Dewi and Sari from his grasps. Prowl and Optimus Prime luckily grabbed them safely.

"Are you allright, both of you?" asked Optimus Prime.

"I'm okay, big guy," said Sari. "But not for Dewi,"

"Prime, it seems Dewi need for some bots for infusing some AllSpark from her body," said Prowl. "But if some bot infuse the AllSpark out from Dewi's body,..."

"Let me do this," said Optimus Prime.

"But bossbot, it will..." said Bumblebee.

"I don't want anybody hurted only for this," said Optimus Prime.

"So, you want me to infuse out AllSpark to you?" asked Dewi.

"Maybe me," said Sari.

"But..." said Bumblebee. "You're a human,"

"Helo, I'm a technoorganic,"

"But what if... all of us?" asked Prowl.

All of them muted for a while.

"Crazy! I agree!" said Jazz.

And then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz and Sari were altogether infused out the AllSpark from Dewi's body. Slowly the AllSpark absorbed to all of them...

Until...

"It never made me give up from attacking you!" screamed Megatron, as he got his double swords to attack them.

There, all the Autobots there attacked Megatron and...

The Decepticon leaved the scene. That makes the Autobots screamed in success.

But Dewi fainted suddenly.

All Autobots rushed toward her, waking her up.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Seindah tiada lagi kau kuingatkan_  
_Sayang kau hilang_  
_Menanti biar sampai akhir hayatku di dunia ini_

(Translated in English)  
_As nice it is no more you remembered of_  
_Your love is gone_  
_Waiting until the end of my life in this world_

**Time: 08.00 PM**  
**Place: Autobot base.**

Dewi woke up. She realised she was in the base.

"Are you okay, Dewi?" asked Sari.

"I'm okay, Sari," Dewi coughed. "Where's Prowl?"

Prowl came over Dewi, smiled.

"Prowl," said Dewi. "I feel I'm going to die soon,"

"Dewi, why are you say like that?" asked Sari, shocked.

"Sari, I'm not kidding," said Dewi.

"Sari is right, Dewi," said Prowl.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau tahu betapa kusayang padamu_  
_Hanya bidadari sebagai ganti_  
_Hanya takdir menentukan ia_  
_Oh belaian jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_You know that I really love you_  
_Only an angel as a replacement_  
_Only the destiny decides it_  
_Oh the soul fondle_

"But Prowl," said Dewi. "I know who I am,"

"You not supposed to say like that, Dewi," said Optimus Prime. "You're always with us,"

"But..."

"Dewi, listen to me," said Prowl. "I'm always at your side. I'll accompany you until the end of your time,"

"Prowl," said Dewi. She cried.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl wants me? Please... Please... give me of long live to stay longer with him...**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh angin sampaikan laguku padanya_  
_Yang sedih pilu_  
_Terimalah laguku jadi teman hidupmu_  
_Untuk selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh the wind, dedicate my song to her_  
_which she's so sad_  
_Accept my song as your soulmate_  
_Forever_

Prowl moved closer to Dewi, then he kissed her from behind.

"Why did you..." said Dewi. "Oh..."

Dewi replied his kiss.

"Crazy, Dewi!" said Jazz. "I know you love him!"

"Hey! It seems you want to depend Dewi, right, Jazz?" asked Prowl.

"Solid. You and Dewi are great,"

Prowl blushed.

"Stop praising him, Jazz," said Dewi.

"Yeah, you're looking strange today," said Sari.

All of them laughed Jazz.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau tahu betapa kusayang padamu_  
_Hanya bidadari sebagai ganti_  
_Hanya takdir menentukan ia_  
_Oh belaian jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_You know that I really love you_  
_Only an angel as a replacement_  
_Only the destiny decides it_  
_Oh the soul fondle_

That night,

Dewi and Prowl were on one tree. That time, Dewi looked up to the moon, predicting of her future.

"Dewi, come back to me," said Prowl. "I'm really missed you,"

"You missed me?" asked Dewi. She laughed.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau tahu betapa kusayang padamu_  
_Hanya bidadari sebagai ganti_  
_Hanya takdir menentukan ia_  
_Oh belaian jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_You know that I really love you_  
_Only an angel as a replacement_  
_Only the destiny decides it_  
_Oh the soul fondle_

Prowl shook his head, but Dewi moved closer to him and hugging him.

"I know, you love me very much, Prowl?" asked Dewi.

Prowl smiled, as they slept together.

* * *

At the next day...

While Dewi, Sari, Bumblebee and Prowl were hanging out from the base...

Megatron came there suddenly, that makes all of them ran away but...

He grabbed Dewi and Sari up.

Bumblebee and Prowl started attacking Megatron with their electric pulse and samurai sword.

Optimus Prime and Jazz rushed out from the base.

"It seems you don't have enough power to fight me," said Megatron.

"Prowl, Jazz, attack Megatron from behind. Bumblebee, come to me to save Dewi and Sari," Optimus Prime given an order.

Prowl and Jazz rushed far then they jumped up so they can attack Megatron from behind. That caused Dewi and Sari fell down. Optimus Prime finally get both of them...

But Megatron shot Optimus Prime from behind, caused Dewi fell down. Bumblebee tried to grab her but...

She fell down to the ground.

"DEWI!" screamed Prowl. He rushed toward Megatron to attack him.

"Prowl, don't!" screamed Jazz.

That time, Megatron stabbed Prowl at his chest. He fainted on the ground.

Dewi who woke up shocked as she saw Prowl fainted on the ground.

She rushed toward Prowl but Megatron stopped her. He grabbed her up.

"Where else you wanna go, child?" asked Megatron. "You don't have to,"

"But I can, greay robot!" said Dewi.

That time, Dewi placed her hand toward Megatron's chest plate, and...

Megatron screamed in pain, then he had been overloaded by AllSpark and...

He exploded!

There, all Autobots were allright, but...

"Prowl! Prowl!" screamed Dewi, as she rushed toward him. She placed her hand to his chestplate but...

It can't infused in!

"Prowl, what happen? Prowl! Prowl!" Dewi screamed, as she coughed. She felt tired.

"Prowl's offline, Dewi," said Sari.

"Offline? What's that?"

"He died when he want to save you," said Optimus Prime.

Dewi's tear fell down to Prowl's plate, but it didn't given any effect.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku membenarkan jiwaku_  
_Untuk mencintaimu_  
_Ku persembahkan hidupku_  
_Untuk bersama kamu_  
_Dan diriku untuk kamu_  
_Belum pernah kumerasai begitu_

(Translated in English)  
_I let my soul_  
_to loving you_  
_I presented my life_  
_To be with you_  
_And I only for you_  
_I never feel like that_

"Actually, all of AllSpark that kept inside your body had been used totally for destroying Megatron," said Ratchet.

"What? Do you have another way to save Prowl?" asked Dewi.

"Nothing can stop death, kid. His time is come,"

That makes Dewi felt sad. For her, Prowl was her life.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semua itu telah berlalu_  
_Harapanku palsu_  
_Dan mungkin hari yang satu_  
_Terus ku tertunggu_  
_Di hatiku masih kamu_  
_Belum pernah ku ingin terus memburu_

(Translated in English)  
_All thing had passed by_  
_My hope was a fake_  
_And maybe the one day_  
_I still waiting it_  
_you're still In my heart_  
_I Never want to keep hunting you_

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl, why am I can't save you? I think... Prowl, you died? No... it couldn't be... You must be with me...**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku lemah tanpa kamu_  
_Ku inginmu dampingi ku_  
_Aku fahami aku bukan terbaik_  
_Untuk dirimu_  
_Sampai syurga ku menunggu  
Sampai syurga ku cintamu  
__Hanya satu_  
_Hanya kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm weak without you_  
_I want you to accompany me_  
_I understand I'm not the best_  
_for you_  
_Until heaven I'm waiting_  
_Until heaven I loving you_  
_Only one_  
_Only you_

"Dewi?" asked Sari. "Are you..."

"I can't stand it," said Dewi. "How am I stay alive if Prowl is not at my side?"

"Keep holding on, Dewi,"

"Yeah, and..." said Bumblebee. "You brought much bad thing for us!"

"Bumblebee, don't say like that," said Optimus Prime. "That's not her fault,"

"Prowl died for saving me," said Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku membiarkan hatiku_  
_Untuk merinduimu_  
_Ku menghamparkan sakitku_  
_Untuk tatapan kamu_  
_Bersamamu harapanku_  
_Hilang dalam terang yang membutakanku_

(Translated in English)  
_I let my heart_  
_To love you_  
_I let my pain_  
_For you to see it_  
_with you my hope_  
_disappeared in the bright as it will blind me_

Since after that, Dewi kept hiding herself in Prowl's room. Her memory with Prowl played in her mind.

**Dewi's POV**  
**I know why Prowl die. He wanted me to die too. And he want to be with me forever.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku lemah tanpa kamu_  
_Ku inginmu dampingi ku_  
_Aku fahami aku bukan terbaik_  
_Untuk dirimu_  
_Sampai syurga ku menunggu_  
_Sampai syurga ku cintamu_  
_Hanya kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm weak without you_  
_I want you to accompany me_  
_I understand I'm not the best_  
_for you_  
_Until heaven I'm waiting_  
_Until heaven I loving you_  
_Only you_

**And I know Prowl still loving me. He want me...**

Dewi kept coughed. She looked worst than before. She felt her life will be taken away...

She took of one knife and...

**No, Dewi. I can't do this. Prowl died to save me. And I died for live together with Prowl?**

**No, Dewi. It never let me to be with Prowl. But it let me suffered all of my life.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan segala yang ku ada_  
_Ku berikan semua_  
_Untuk dirimu saja_  
_Ku mahu dirimu_  
_Bahagia untuk selamanya_  
_Biar sampai syurga_  
_Aku menunggu cinta darimu_  
_Agar ku sempurna_

(Translated in English)  
_And all that I have_  
_I give all_  
_only for you_  
_I want you_  
_to be happy forever_  
_Until heaven_  
_I waiting for your love_  
_As you'll be a perfect_

And she realised what does the dream meant. Prowl proposed her meant he want Dewi always be at his side. But she refused it and ran away. When she returned to Prowl, he's gone, meant Prowl died and leaved Dewi forever.

**I'm really regret. Why am I refused Prowl for loving me? This is all my fault. But that's okay. My love is only for you, Prowl. **

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku fahami aku bukan terbaik_  
_Untuk dirimu_  
_Namun aku tetap aku_  
_Yang terbaik tuk diriku_  
_Hanya satu_  
_Aku lemah tanpa kamu_  
_Ku inginmu dampingi ku_  
_Aku fahami aku bukan terbaik_  
_Untuk dirimu|_  
_Sampai syurga ku menunggu_  
_Sampai syurga ku cintamu_  
_Hanya kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_I understand I'm not the best_  
_for you_  
_But me as me_  
_the best for you_  
_Only one..._  
_I'm weak without you_  
_I want you to accompany me_  
_I understand I'm not the best_  
_for you_  
_Until heaven I'm waiting_  
_Until heaven I loving you_  
_Only you_

Since then, Dewi looked up to the moon, counting of her death. But she felt her life was nothing. Dewi looked skinny than before. She kept coughed and some scabies from her arms and legs had been infected and getting worst.

**I feel... this is the right time to go...**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku lemah tanpa kamu_  
_Ku inginmu dampingi ku_  
_Aku fahami aku bukan terbaik_  
_Untuk dirimu_  
_Sampai syurga ku menunggu_  
_Sampai syurga ku cintamu_  
_Hanya kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm weak without you_  
_I want you to accompany me_  
_I understand I'm not the best_  
_for you_  
_Until heaven I'm waiting_  
_Until heaven I loving you_  
_Only you_

And then...

The Autobots and Sari always cared of her. They knew Dewi will die anytime.

But Dewi kept remembering Prowl. For her, she want to meet him when she arrived in heaven soon.

"Until when Dewi suffered like this?"

**Soundtrack:**

**Belaian jiwa (the soul fondle) by Innuendo**

**Sampai syurga (until heaven) by Faizal Tahir**

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! One more chapter left! Whatever, enjoy!**


	9. Dewi is already gone

**Thanks for CartoonTeamAuthorAri and shadowwriter01 for the review. (Hey! Why in Story Traffic, none read my fics in 25th May? Am I gotta writer's block?)**

**Okay, chapter 9! FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Autobot base.**

Dewi laid on the bed, then she woke up and walked slowly. Then, she looked fainted. Sari took her up.

"Dewi, are you okay?" asked Sari.

"I..." said Dewi, coughed. "Okay,"

"Dewi, you better take a rest. I think you're going worst since Prowl..."

Dewi cried. "Please don't say his name,"

That time, Dewi played of one video camera. It recorded when Dewi celebrated her 15th birthday with Autobots.

She cried as she watched she had been kissed by Prowl.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl, I know you're gone. But I'm really missed you from here.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bila, aku sudah tiada_  
_Simpan semua lagu ku_  
_Jangan di tangis selalu_  
_Mungkin, itu sementara_  
_Bila jumpa pengganti ku jangan di lupakan aku_

(Translated in English)  
_When I'm gone_  
_Kepp all of my songs_  
_Never cry of me always_  
_Maybe it's for a while_  
_When you found of my replacement. Don't forget me_

Dewi started to cry. "Prowl..."

That makes Sari tried to persuade her. "Dewi, I hope you can accept this reality,"

Dewi looked up to the window, at Prowl's room.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pagi itu indah seperti biasa_  
_Tidur yang lena terhenti di sana_  
_Layap kuyu masih tak terdaya_  
_Bukalah tingkap mu Curahkan cahaya…_  
_Siapa yang sangka Bila tiba masa kita_  
_Untuk pergi selamanya_  
_Takkan terduga_  
_Jika saat ni Tuhan tentukan Aku lah orangnya_  
_Bila, aku sudah tiada_  
_Simpan semua lagu ku_  
_Jangan di tangis selalu_  
_Mungkin, itu sementara_  
_Bila jumpa pengganti ku jangan di lupakan aku_

(Translated in English)  
_That morning is nice as usual_  
_The nice dream stopped there_  
_Still frozen and unconscious_  
_Open the window Lay some light_  
_Who knows? When time we_  
_to leave forever_  
_It never predicted_  
_If this time, God decides, I'm the one_  
_When I'm gone_  
_Kepp all of my songs_  
_Never cry of me always_  
_Maybe it's for a while_  
_When you found of my replacement. Don't forget me_

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl, when you were still alive, you always be with me. You kept protect me from Megatron. But when you're gone, who want to protect me?**

"But we can," said Optimus Prime. "Just assume us as Prowl,"

"No," said Dewi. "Prowl is one and only. I don't want anyone replace him in my heart,"

"Gee? But I'm better than Prowl," said Bumblebee.

"I said, none can take over my heart unless Prowl," said Dewi.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Gelak tawa tangisan yang hiba_  
_Kenangan kita masa di dunia_  
_Alangkah indahnya jika Kita mampu hidup selamanya…_  
_Siapa yang sangka Bila tiba masa kita_  
_Untuk pergi selamanya_  
_Takkan terduga_  
_Jika saat ni Tuhan tentukan Aku lah orangnya ...  
Bila, aku sudah tiada_  
_Simpan semua lagu ku_  
_Jangan di tangis selalu_  
_Mungkin, itu sementara_  
_Bila jumpa pengganti ku jangan di lupakan aku_

(Translated in English)  
_The laughter and sad cry_  
_That's our memory when we're in this world_  
_What the nice it is if we can live forever_  
_Who knows? When time we_  
_to leave forever_  
_It never predicted_  
_If this time, God decides, I'm the one  
When I'm gone_  
_Keep all of my songs_  
_Never cry of me always_  
_Maybe it's for a while_  
_When you found of my replacement. Don't forget me_

"Dewi, are you regret for loving Prowl?" asked Sari. "I think you suffered since he's gone,"

"No, Sari. Prowl given me of true love," said Dewi.

There was one 25 year old girl walked to the Autobot base.

"Sis Mimi?" Dewi shocked.

"Dewi!" Mimi and Dewi hugged, and crying.

"Dewi, where are you going? I'm really missed you," said Mimi.

"I moved out to here," said Dewi.

"But... where's Prowl?"

"He... is gone,"

"I'm sorry for hearing that,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bila, aku sudah tiada_  
_Simpan semua lagu ku_  
_Jangan di tangis selalu_  
_Mungkin, itu sementara_  
_Bila jumpa pengganti ku jangan di lupakan_  
_Bila, aku sudah tiada_  
_Simpan semua lagu ku_  
_Jangan di tangis selalu_  
_Mungkin, itu sementara_  
_Bila jumpa pengganti ku jangan di lupakan aku_  
_Bila aku sudah tiada_

(Translated in English)  
_When I'm gone_  
_Kepp all of my songs_  
_Never cry of me always_  
_Maybe it's for a while_  
_When you found of my replacement. Don't forget_  
_When I'm gone_  
_Kepp all of my songs_  
_Never cry of me always_  
_Maybe it's for a while_  
_When you found of my replacement. Don't forget me_  
_When I'm gone_

"Although Prowl's gone, but I'm still loving him." said Dewi. "He given me of true love,"

"Dewi, I think..." said Mimi.

"What for?"

"It seems you can't live longer,"

* * *

That night...

Dewi looked up to the sky. She was in the top floor of Autobot base.

**Dewi's POV**  
**Prowl, I know my life is not longer. I think I want to meet you again. But how?**

"Dewi," said Mimi. "Dewi, it seems you need to..."

"I know what am I need to do," said Dewi. "I need to die,"

"Dewi, don't say like that! You..."

"Sis Mimi, until when I need to suffer like this? I need Prowl as my lover forever. He's my true love. I need him!"

Dewi walked to the corner of that base.

"Dewi, don't!" screamed Mimi.

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_  
_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_  
_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

That time, Sari and the Autobots rushed up there.

"What happen?" asked Sari.

"Dewi want to diven down from this building!" screamed Mimi.

"Dewi, please stop it!" screamed Sari to Dewi.

"I want Prowl back! I want Prowl!" screamed Dewi.

"Please don't do this, Dewi. If you keep doing like this, Prowl never come to you," said Optimus Prime.

"But... I forced to do it," said Dewi.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Dewi remembered of her memory with Prowl. She cried. Some her tears flowing down to the ground. Dewi looked toward the Autobots, Mimi and Sari. She smiled.

"I'm sorry..." said Dewi.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_  
_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

"But I NEED TO GO!" Dewi dived down from the base.

All the Autobots rushed to get Dewi but it's too late.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

All of them looked to the ground. Dewi died down there.

"Dewi, why you did this? Why you need to suffer for be with Prowl forever?" screamed Mimi.

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

At the next day...

The Autobots, Mimi and Sari visited Dewi's grave.

_Rest In Peace_  
_Dewi Karina (12th November 2098 - 31st December 2117)  
I want to be with someone that I loved the most_

"Dewi, I hope you can meet with Prowl one day," said Mimi, cried.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

After Mimi placed a bouquet of flower at Dewi's grave. All of them leaved the scene.

That time, Dewi's soul stood behind them.

**I'm really happy, even I suffered for a long time due to one disease that I never deserved for. Yeah, I'm happy to be with you, right Prowl? Prowl?**

Prowl's soul stood beside Dewi, smiled. Then, they kissed.

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself. I don't know what is the message in this story.

**Soundtrack:**

**Bila aku sudah tiada (when I'm gone) by Hujan**

**Already gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Okay, bad fic, right? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
